Hoenn Adventure
by Thunder Crush
Summary: A ten-year-old boy named Jake is traveling around the Hoenn Region with his friends while fighting against Team Rocket who wants the Jewel of Legends to use its amazing power for world domination, but the Jewel of Legends has been split into seven shards by Ho - Oh and sealed into seven chosen people around the Hoenn Region.
1. Chapter 1 Battle with the Monks

**Later at night where it was raining hard, a kid was walking in a forest that was next to a large city that has a tower, tall buildings and towers in it.**

''How long is it before I reach this temple and why are you sending an eight year old boy on a mission like this?'', a lightly browned skinned eight year old boy who was wearing white shoes that had no shoe laces, black pants, a red long-sleeved shirt, and has short spiky blonde hair and yellow eyes asked as he was obviously getting annoyed while holding a black umbrella with a red R on it above his head while holding a walkie-talkie to his ear.

''Just calm down I calculate that you should reach the temple any moment now, and it's because all the other Team Rocket members are on different mission.'', A deep voice said from the walkie-talkie as the kid continued to walk and saw a white light.

''I think I've found it.'', the kid said as he ran towards the light and out of the forest, and what he saw was a step Temple with six tall stone pillars in front of it that all had a Pokémon on in carved on each of them, and at the top of the temple was a jewel glowing brighter.

''I see the Jewel of Legend.'', the kid said with a grin as he started to walk on the concrete ground.

''Excellent I'm glad you're on Team Rockets side Jake, but why do you insist on wearing that red shirt?'', the deep voice asked as Jake walked past two of the pillars.

''Don't get the wrong idea I'm only in this organization and offering you my talents so Giovanna can release my parents.'', Jake said angrily while walking towards the temple then stopped by three bald people who were all wearing a wizened, wrapped in a saffron robe with a bald head, but they had different colored eyes who appeared from three of the pillars.

''I have to go.'', Jake exclaimed as he turned off the walkie-talkie knowing that he was going to have to battle them.

''What do you want little boy?'', the red-eyed monk asked angrily as he got out his red and white Pokémon ball ready to battle.

''Yeah what business do you have in this place stranger.'', the blue-eyed monk asked as he glared as Jake who was just standing there motionless, and then he finally said something.

''I'm here to take the Jewel of Legend from this place.'', Jake replied with a frown as he got out two red and white Pokémon balls with a black ring going horizontally with a grey button in the middle from his belt not going to hesitate to fight all three of them.

''What! Do you really think we're just going to allow that to happen?'', the green-eyed monk asked angrily as he finally got out his own red and white Pokémon ball.

''No I didn't Giovanna told me that you wouldn't hand it to me, so I'm just going to take it by force, and with these two new Pokémon I got from him that really shouldn't hard at all.'', Jake explained with a serious look as all three monks were getting ready to battle with him.

''We won't allow that. Go Bellsprout.'', the green-eyed monk said as he threw his red and white Poke Ball that on the ground, then it open up and a Pokémon that has a very skinny, stem-like body, has roots that resembles feet which they use similarly, has a green leaf on each side of their body, has a yellow head that is bell-shaped, and has pink lips at the end of their heads.

''Go Bellsprout.'', the red-eyed monk said with a serious look as he threw his poke ball in the air, then another Bellsprout came out of it and landed next to the other bell sprout

''And for the last Pokémon. Bellsprout come on out'', the blue eyes monk said as he threw his poke ball on the ground then another Bellsprout appeared from his Pokémon ball

''Bellsprouts, that's all? Well ok.'', Jake said with a smile as he threw his umbrella up in the air even though it was still raining.

''Come on Typhlosion, Blaziken I choose you.'', Jake exclaimed as he threw his poke ball on the ground and two Pokémon came out. One was a bearlike Pokémon with a ring of fire around its neck while the other Pokémon had a small, red-colored face that is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V''.

''Fire- type Pokémon?'', All three Monks said in surprise as Jake Umbrella fell back to the ground which Jake grabbed with his hand.

''That's right I knew that you use grass types Pokémon so I asked Giovanna to give me two Fire type Pokémon, but this rain will be getting in the way of their fire attacks, but Blaziken is also a fighting type Pokémon as well as a fire type'', Jake exclaimed with a confident look as Blaziken and Typhlosion were ready to battle along with the three Bellsprouts

''Doesn't matter we won't lose to you. Bellsprout use Energy Ball'', the blue-eyed Monk demanded as Bellsprout created a greenish – bluish ball of energy, but wasn't firing it.

''Blaziken?'', Blaziken said as he watched the Bellsprout holding the Energy Ball on its roots that were.

''Typhlosion.'', Typhlosion exclaimed looking confused as he was staring at the Energy Ball too wondering what was going on.

''Bellsprout you use Energy Ball too'', The green-eyed Monk demanded with a serious look at Bell Sprout created a greenish – bluish ball of energy also and combine it with the other Bellsprouts Energy Ball making it twice as big.

''And for the finale, Bellsprout use Energy Ball too and combine it with the big Energy Ball'', the red-eyed monk demanded as his Bellsprout created an Energy ball too, then jumped behind the giant Energy Ball the two Bellsprouts were holding then he joined it with its Energy Ball causing it to create a large Energy Ball the three Bellsprouts were holding much to Jake's surprise.

''Typhlosion, Blaziken! Don't worry! Everything will be ok.'', Jake said with a serious look as he undid his umbrella, then put the end of it on the ground as the rain stopped falling

''Take this! Bellsprout now throw the Energy Ball'', All three monks said as all three Bellsprouts threw the giant Energy Ball at Typhlosion and Blaziken.

''Take that.'', the three monks said as the Giant Energy Ball was going to hit Baziken and Typlosion, but Jake wasn't worried at all.

''How boring. Blaziken Sky Uppercut'', Jake demanded as both of Blazikens hands glowed blue, then he punched the Energy Ball from below causing the Energy Ball to get sent flying high up in the air.

''What!'', the three monks said in astonishment as they saw the Giant Energy Ball sent flying into the air.

''Bellsprout.'', The Bellsprout said as they looked up in the sky as the Energy Ball disappeared

''It's sad you thought you could win with an attack like that. Blaziken us Focus Blast right now'', Jake demanded as he wanted to get this Pokémon battle over quickly.

''BLAZIKEN'', Blaziken yelled out as a blue ball of energy appeared from its hands, but wasn't firing it at the Bellsprouts.

''Typhlosion you use Over Heat on Blaziken's Focus Blast'', Jake demanded which Typhlosion obeyed every word of it.

''Typhlosion.'', Typhlosion yelled angrily as its body glowed red, then shot a blast of Orange – red fire from its mouth that hit the Focus Blast Blaziken was holding making it turn red – orange and grew four times its size.

''Bellsprout.'', All three of the Bellsprout said obviously scared as they hid behind their master's legs.

''W - What are you d – doing?'', the blue-eyed monk said with fear as he started to back up.

''Just watch Blaziken use Flame Thrower right now.'', Jake demanded as Blaziken shot a blast of red – orange fire from its mouth that hit the powered up Focus Blast that powered it up even more and grew twice its size.

''BLAZIKEN.'', Blaziken yelled as it was holding the powered up Focus Blast in its hands that is now bigger than itself.

''Now use Blaze Punch to send it towards those monks.'', Jake demanded as Blaziken threw it in the air, then its right hand were surrounded by fire and as the Focus Blast was coming back down he hit with the hand being surrounded by fire causing it sent back at the monks.

''AAAHHHH!'', All the monks yelled as the Focus Blast hit all three of them and their Bellsprouts causing a huge explosion to happen and as the dust cleared the Bellsprout and the Monks were all unconscious.

''Return Blaziken, Typhlosion!'', Jake demanded as he held his two poke ball in his hands and a red beam hit them causing them glow red, and return to their poke ball.

''Too easy! It's a good thing the Pokémon the boss gave me were this strong.'', Jake said with a smile as he walked past the monks and Bellsprouts that seemed to have been knocked out, then walked up the stair Temple.

''I'm taking that you won the Pokémon battle.'', the deep voice said from the walkie-talkie which Jake got out of his pocket

''Yeah and I'm getting the Jewel of Legends now.'', Jake replied as he walked up the stairs to the temple.

''Remember so far you're the only person that has the power to move the Jewel of Legends.'', The deep voice exclaimed as he continued to walk on the stone stairs, and turned off the walkie - talkie.

''Once I get this Jewel of Legends I can see my parents again.'', Jake said with a serious look as he continued to walk up the stairs of the Temple.

''And that time is now.'', Jake exclaimed as he reached the top of the Temple and saw a big white jewel with a Pokémon known as Ho – Oh.

''Mom, Dad I'll be seeing you soon.'', Jake said as he grabbed the Jewel from the pedestal, but something started to happen the surroundings started to shake around him.

''What's going on?'', Jake asked as he was losing consciousness and everything became blurry and the last thing he saw before he collapsed was a giant bird like Pokémon in the air.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Ho Oh

**After Jake had defeated the three monks with his Typhlosion and Blaziken, he then walked up the temple to get the Jewel of Legends so he could deliver it to Team Rocket, but as soon as he picked it up the area around him started to shake, then he was then knocked out by some mysterious force.**

''Where am I?'', Jake asked as he opened his eyes and saw that he was on a field of grass with nothing around for miles, and the sky was yellowish-greenish.

''WHAT THE HECK.'', Jake said totally shocked as he stood up, then looked around, and saw that there wasn't anything near him at all.

''You're awake.'', A light voice coming from the sky said, which made Jake freak out so much he almost fell down on the grass.

''What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?'', Jake asked as he looked up in the sky, then a Phoenix like Pokémon whose dominant colors were Red and Gold, has yellow tail feather and a white underside and green feathers at the top of its wings, green stripes on its neck and a yellow beak appeared from the sky, then landed on the ground in front of Jake then looked down at him.

''Ho – Oh!'', Jake said in surprise and shock because he never thought that he would ever be able to see a Pokémon as powerful as Ho – Oh.

''That's right Jake.'', Ho – Ho said somehow knowing who Jake was and what he came here for.

''W-W-Why did you bring me here?'', Jake asked looking nervous as he started to walk backwards afraid that Ho – Oh was going to hurt him.

''I brought you here so I could prevent you from stealing the Jewel of Legends! That's why.'', Ho - Oh replied making Jake gain a bit of courage as he stood his ground.

''L- Look Ho – Oh I need the Jewel of Legend.'', Jake responded with his voice getting a bit louder as he said that.

''FOR WHAT.'', Ho – Oh asked loudly wanting to know the reason even thought he already knew what Jake was going to say back.

''So you could take it to Team Rocket, so they can use it for evil?'', Ho – Oh implied as he glared at Jake, knowing why he wanted it.

''Hey I have no choice but to give it to Team Rocket if I ever want to see my parents again.'', Jake yelled back knowing if he didn't get the Jewel he'll never get to see his parents again.

''So you would get the Jewel and hand it to Team Rocker while risking thousands of innocent lives just so you can see two people again.'' Ho – Oh asked with rage knowing the risk if Team Rocket got their hands on the Jewel of Legends.

''Yes! I mean No! I don't know! I don't have any other choice but to do so.'', Jake said in confusion and anger as he started to think of what might happen to the world if Team Rocket did get the Jewel of Legends.

''You have a choice. You know where your parents are being held captive right? So get strong enough to get them back with some help.'', Ho – Oh suggested as Jake fell to the ground not knowing what to do,

''I don't have any Pokémon of my own or allies to do so.'', Jake replied as he stood back up getting tired of talking to Ho – Oh.

''Give me the Jewel now.'', Jake demanded angrily as he got out his two Pokémon Balls planning on battling Ho - Oh.

''It's obvious that you're determined to get it no matter what the risk and so you could see the two people most important to you. I respect that, but you're only worthy of having a shard of the Jewel, just like the other six people.'', Ho- Oh explained calmly as he closed his eyes, and the Jewel of Legends appeared in appeared in front of his body

''The Jewel of Legends.'', Jake said with a serious look as Jake ran towards it, but some mysterious force pushed Jake away causing him to get sent flying the he fell down on the grass on his back.

''Wh- What was that?''. Jake asked while not being able to stand up, because of the force the Jewel was giving off.

''Like I said you're only worthy of having only a shard not the entire Jewel of Legends. Only seven special people can wield the Shards.'', Ho – Oh explained softy as the Jewel was letting off wave lengths.

''W - What's happening to-'', Jake was about to finish his sentence until he the wavelength knocked him out by the wavelengths.

''Jake once this Jewel Shard is planted within you, then your memories of your childhood and your parents will be erased because you're one of the descendants who founded the Temple and the Jewel of Legends before any descendent did.'', Ho – Oh explained as the Jewel broke into seven shards.

''Once you find the other six people descendents your memory will be restored'', Ho – Oh said as the six of the seven jewel shards glowed white, he was then lifted high up into the air before they disappeared by scattering over the Hoenn Region.

''Now this Jewel shard is now within you.'', Ho – Oh said softly as the Jewel flew over Jake, then passed into his body, causing his spiky blonde hair to grow shorter and turned a light blue color, then his yellow eyes turned red and finally his skin tone changed to a white color.

''Since you found this temple first your appearance will change as well.'', Ho – Oh said softly as Jake started to regain consciousness as his body started to glow white.

* * *

''We will meet again one day.'', Ho – Oh said with his eyes closed as Jake was then transported back to the Hoenn Region next to the Little Root Town that was still in the darkness, then Jake fully regain consciousness, but wasn't able to move well.

''W - Where am I?'', Jake asked not knowing what exact location he was in as he was in as he struggled to stand up, but he couldn't.

''What is going on I feel different.'', Jake exclaimed as he was to weak stand up, then he heard something behind a tree.

''W - Who's there?'', Jake asked as he started to drift off as he then turned his head to the tree, and saw something moving towards him, he couldn't see what it was but he did know that it had a skull like face with glowing red eyes.

''S- Stay away from me.'', Jake yelled out in fear as he was about to faint again because of lack of energy, after the Shard of the Jewel of Legend was sealed inside of him.

''Duskull.'', the thing said revealing itself as a Pokémon while it still crept towards him as Jake finally fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

**After Jake fainted from exhaustion he then was awakened by a woman while he was on a floor while under a blue cover with a pillow on his head in a house in Little Root Town.**

''Where am I?'', Jake asked as he got up, then turned his head towards a tall woman who was wearing blue slippers, black pants, a red short-sleeved shirt, yellow earrings and had blue eyes, and brown hair in a pony tail.

''Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?'', Jake asked frantically as he stood up on the wooden floor and saw that he was in a living room that had a gray couch, with a blue rug underneath it, and is in front of a small wooden table and a TV that has two windows behind it, and the walls are blue that a had a ceiling fan with a light lighting up the room.

''Calm down boy.'', the women demanded as the Jake knee's started to wobble still not at full percent yet.

''Who are you?'', Jake asked as he sat back down waiting for her to answer his question.

''I'm Samantha.'', the women replied with a warm smile as she revealed her name to him.

''Ok and I'm Jake the Second. I'm named after my father.'', Jake replied frowning while rubbing his head, because of his headache that was given to him, because of a shard of the Jewel of a Legend being planted into his body and erasing some of his memories.

''Good to know and to answer your other questions you're in the house in Little Root Town and I don't know how you got here! I just found you lying on my doorstep.'', Samantha said answering the rest of his two questions, as Jake then remembered.

''I was sure that was a Duskull, because I heard it say its name, but why'd it help me?'', Jake thought to himself remembering that the Pokémon said Duskull.

''So who is your Mom and Dad.'', Samantha asked much to Jake dismay, because he couldn't remember who is mom and Dad were.

''I - I don't know who or where my Mom and Dad are.'', Jake said with dismay as Samantha sat down in front of him.

''Um ok. Do you at least know where you were born or where you lived?'', Samantha asked with Jake not knowing where he was born as much to his confusion on why he couldn't remember

''No I don't.'', Jake said quietly as he stood back up feeling allot better now not knowing where to go once he leaves.

''Hey since you don't have anywhere to go you're welcomed to stay here as long as you want.'', Samantha said with a warm smile as Jake looked back at her.

''Since I don't have anywhere to go I guess I can stay here.'', Jake said as he started to wonder why he couldn't remember the most important things about himself.

''Great I'll show you to your room.'', Samantha said with a grin as she grabbed Brian's wrist and walked him down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Years Later

**Two years later after Jake started to live with Samantha in Little Root Town after he lost his past memories, Team Rocket has been searching desperately looking for him and the Jewel of Legends too.**

**Later at night a few miles away from Little Root Town two Team Rocket members were in a huge metallic truck that had a Large TV screen on the front wall.**

''Why haven't we found Jake yet?'', A man who was wearing a black uniform with white boots and gloves with a red stripe on top asked angrily as a man who was wearing black uniforms with black boots and loves and a black hat on top of their heads that were looking at him.

''L - Logan we've exhausted all of our resources on finding Jake.'', the Team Rocket grunt said while standing up straight with his arms by his side

''How could he have should disappear without a trace.'', Logan yelled out in rage wanting to have answered.

''It's been two years and we haven't found him or the Jewel of Legends yet.'', Logan reminded the Team Rocket grunt who was looking a little scared.

''I - I know but we can't seem to find him or the Jewel of Legends. It's like he disappeared from the face of the world,'' The grunt replied to Logan as he began to calm down a bit.

''Ok that much I understand, but why would Jake abounded his mission and take the Jewel of Legends with him.'', Logan asked as his angry expression changed to a look calm expression while he was lowering his voice.

''I don't know, but there is a possibility he decided to give up his mission and not deliver the Jewel of Legends to us, since the two Pokémon was the only thing we found at that temple.'', The Team Rocket grunt suggested with a straight look as he was thinking that was the only reason why he'd left.

''Don't be stupid. We have his parents remember, there is no way that he would defy us while knowing what would happen if he did.'', Logan reminded the Grunt while wondering why would Jake just leave like that knowing that he would never see his parent's again.

''Well from what we got from the three monks that we finally found a few months ago. They said after he defeated them and their Bellsprouts he walked up the temple and grabbed the Jewel of Legends, but the ground started to shake then they were then knocked out along with Jake, then we they woke up he and the Jewel was gone.'', The grunt explained to the A class Team Rocket member who was standing there wondering about if that really happened.

''Yeah, but the three monks were about faint after the impact of Blaziken's reinforced Focus Blast, for all we know that they could have just imagined that and collapsed on their own after Blaziken's attack that nearly knocked them out.'', Logan suggested with the grunt now wondering what really could have happened there himself.

''I think there is something else going on too, but I'm not exactly sure myself too.'', The grunt said with a slightly confused expression as there was something else that monk told him.

''What's the matter it there something wrong?'', Logan asked as he walked up to the front while looking a little suspicious, which made the grunt a bit nervous.

''N - No! Know how are we going to find Jake now.'', The grunt asked a little nervously as he just wanted to get this hunt for Jake over with already.

''Let's just forget about finding Jake for now.'', Logan suggested as he opened the door to the truck, then walked out of it.

''What are you talking about?'', The Grunt asked totally clueless about what Logan was talking about as Logan went to the driver's seat, and drove off.

''For now we have to focus getting information on the Jewel of Legend, and I know the professor to ask, but of course even with me only having one Pokémon I should easily be able to overpower him and force him to help us.'', Logan replied with a devious smile as he drove off into the distance with his destination being Little Root Town.

* * *

**Jake was in his room (his room was big and had a tv on a brown short dresser, a closet on the right, a few posters of Pokémon on his blue wall papered wall, a brown floor and bed with blue covers on it.) getting ready to go to Professor Birch's Lab to get his beginners Pokémon.**

''Today is the day where I start my Pokemon Journey.'', Jake though to himself as he grabbed his shirt that was lying on his bed then started to put it on.

''Jake are you done yet!'', Samantha asked loudly from the kitchen which irritated (a much taller) Jake (that had slightly bigger spiky green hair) quiet a bit as he finished putting on his blue shirt. Now he had on a blue short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts going down pass his knee's, black and white shoes and black fingerless gloves.

''Yes mom I was just putting on my shirt that all.'', Jake replied as he ran out of his room and into the hallway until he got stopped my Samantha who was wearing a long blue skirt, a purple shirt, and purple slippers.

''Mom what are you doing? I need to go to Professor Birch's to get my beginner's Pokémon.'', Jake said running in place in a hurry to start his Pokémon Journey, then his mom gave him a small blue laptop.

''You almost forgot this.'', Samantha said with a warm smile as she handed Jake his miniature laptop, much to Jake's excitement.

''Thank's mom I always carried this laptop around with me ever since you bought it for me.'', Jake said with a joyful smile as he grabbed his laptop then put it in a bag that was on the floor then put it on his back, then Jake ran out of his house, and got on his blue bike, then rode off close to the Harbor, because his house was so close to the Harbor.

''This is great I'm going to start my Pokémon quest of becoming a Pokémon Master.'', Jake said as he pedaled faster, then made his way on the streets at the top of the Town.

''This is going to be cool, I get to train different kinds of Pokémon now and battle with others.'', Jake said with an excited look on his face as Jake drove his bike off the of the street and into the woods where there was a lot of tree's.

''I may be overeager, but I want to start it as soon as I can.'', Jake said, but then his head started to hurt a bit as he rode his bike pass the trees.

''And with this laptop that my bought for me two years back that gives me information about Gym Leaders, Pokemon and what moves they know and a map of where location is should help me quite a bit.'', Jake said to himself as he continued to ride his up the forest then his head started to hurt a little bit

''What's happening?'', Jake asked himself with a frown, with his eyes closed as his head started ace, then his eyes started glowing white, and he heard a voice in his head.

''Go to the mountains'', a voice in his head demanded as Jake wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him as he then had some sort of vision is his head.

* * *

**His vision took place somewhere in a forest with Jake and a Treecko(A green reptilian like Pokémon with three digits on its hands and feet, has yellow eyes ,a red stomach and throat and a big green tail). Also an unconscious man who was wearing a white lab coat with a blue shirt underneath it, green shorts, brown sandals and has brown hair with a two of the same Team Rocket Members from last night in front of them with two Pokémon:Poochyena(a short grey and black dog like pokemon with yellow eyes) and a Zigzagoon(a small brown and white patterned racoon like Pokémon) in front of them.**

_''Treecko use pound.'', Jake demanded as Treecko jumped towards Poochyena and Zigzagoon and was going to pound them with its green tail._

_''Poocheyena use Shadow ball maximum power.'', Logan demanded with a frown as Poochyena created a large purple-black ball in his front paws then shot it a Treecko which caused a small explosion then Treecko fell on the ground with black swirls in his eyes.  
_

_''Treecko no!'', Jake yelled obviously concerned as he ran towards an injured Treecko._

_''This is too easy, Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt now.'', the grunt demanded with his hand out as Zigzagoon jumped into the air while its body was surrounded by yellow sparks then Zigzagoon shot a yellow bolt of thunder from his body that was aimed at Jake and Treecko.  
_

_''AAHH.'', Jake yelled in terror as he turned his body around as he held Treecko in his arms, trying to protect Treecko with his body._

* * *

''AAHH.'', Jake yelled while back to normal as he was riding his bike down the steep dirt hill then on a road next to a pond with beautifly flying over it and a bunch of trees on the opposite side.

''What was that?'', Jake asked himself as his head was feeling ok now as he pedaled up to a place that is like half of a circle and the walls were white with an orange roof, had five windows with tree's right next to the .

''Awesome I'm at Professor Birch's lab.'', Jake said with a smile as he then noticed that the roof of his lab had a hole on it and smoke was coming out of it.

''What the heck is going on?'', Jake asked as he rode his bike faster up to Professor Birch's lab as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4 Team Rocket

**After Jake left his house to get his started Pokémon at Professor Birch's lab, but as he got there he started to have a strange vision of what it seems to have been the future, but when he finally reached the lab Jake noticed that a smoke was coming out of the lab.**

''What is going on?'', Jake asked himself in distress as he pedaled up to the Lab to see what's happening, but as he made it up to the Lab he saw a man who was wearing brown shoes, blue pants a green shirt with a lab coat over it, glasses and had green hair that was lying next to the entrance to the lab obviously hurt with a brown hand bag next to him.

''Oh my-! Hey you what happened here?'', Jake asked in distress as he got off his bike, than ran towards the man who was lying on the ground, than tried to wake him up.

''What happened?'', Jake asked he tried to wake the man up by shaking him until he finally opened his eyes.

''Who did this to you? And what happened to this place?', Jake asked as he backed up a bit from the man wanting to give him some space, then Jake noticed that his clothes were in tatters.

''I-I don't know i-it happened so fast! Two people who wearing a u-uniform that had a red R on it and called themselves Team Rocket came here and then they demanded Professor Birch to give them information about s-some sort of Jewel.'', The man struggled to say while his eyes were closed because of the pain while he started to drift off.

''T-Team Rocket? Why doesn't that sound so familiar?'', Jake said with a confused look as his head started to hurt a little as he put his hand on his head while trying to endure the pain.

''C-continue'', Jake suggested while he continued to hold the front of his head with his left hand, while the man continued.

''P-Professor Birch refused to go with them so both called out one Pokémon, a P-Poochyena and Zigzagoon then they commanded them to use a Sh-Shadow Ball and Thunderbolt which caused an explosion which I got caught in it.'', The man replied with a frown as he was close to fainting from his injuries that the two Team Rocket Members caused.

''A Poochyena, a Zigzagoon! Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball.'', Jake said in surprise remembering what he saw in his vision and what happened in it.

''Where is Professor Birch and the criminals?'', Jake asked with a serious look wanting to know where Professor Birch was so he could go after him.

''They went that way!'', the man said as he lifted his hand pointing to the forest where there's a lot of tree's at.

''Thanks! Once I come back I get you some help.'', Jake replied with a serious look as he got on his bike, then tried to ride his ride his bike into the forest.

''Wait! You can't go it's too dangerous you don't even have a Pokemon.'', The man explained to Jake as he stopped him from running off into the forest.

''Well what am I suppose to do?'', Jake asked in a slightly louder tone wanting, because he wanted to rescue Professor Birch as soon as possible.

''Take this Poke Ball with you they might come in handy!'', The man suggested weakly as he pointed to the brown hand bag lying beside him that had two red and white Poke Balls in it.

''But their's only Treecko is available right now.'', The man told him as he got the Poke Ball that was holding a Treecko in it then handed it to Jake who had a stunned look.

''Huh- A Treecko? Um ok thanks.'', Jake said with a sort of shocked expression, but he didn't show it while he grabbed the Poke Ball from his hand,then rode off on his bike on the dirt path in the forest.

''This is getting too weird.'', Jake thought to himself with a worried look as he continued to pedal his bike faster while looking around to see if Professor Birch or the criminal are in this part of the area.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest where Professor Birch had fallen off the edge next to a tree, with the two Team Rocket Members were standing in front of him with their two Pokémon.**

''Now Professor Birch if you would help us with our research on the Jewel of Legends we won't cause you anymore trouble.'', The grunt explained as he and Logan walked towards a cornered Professor Birch.

''Forget it I would never help the likes of you.'', Professor Birch replied angrily as he started to back up, but then backed up to the tree having know where else to go.

''Bad choice.'', Logan said with a frown as he and the grunt throw a red and white Pokémon on the ground, then a Poochyena and a Zigzagoon popped out of it.

''Zigzagoon.'', The Zigzagoon said with a mean look as he and Poochyena walked towards the helpless Professor.

''Grr.'', Poochyena growled with a mean look as well, as their masters then commanded them to attack.

''Poochyena use Shadow Ball.'', Logan demanded Poochyena to do with his arm out as Poochyena then jumped up into the air

''Grrr.''. Poochyena growled again as he created a dark-purplish ball between its front paws then shot it at Professor Birch.

''AAAHHH.'', Professor Birch yelled out as he was hit by the Shadow Ball causing him to get smashed into the tree knocking him out.

''Good job Poochyena.'', Logan said with a smile as his Poochyena fell back to the ground while landing on all four of his legs, then walked back to Logan

''Looks like you didn't need me or Zigzagoon.'', The grunt said with a small grin on his face as Zigzagoon walked back to his master.

''Now lets take him back to our Van and force him to tell help us.'', Logan demanded as the grunt obeyed him immediately while walking up to Professor Birch.

''Yes sir.'', The grunt said as he walked towards Professor Birch but he was then stopped by a voice from above.

''Hey leave him alone.'', the voice demanded angrily from above much to the grunt and Logan's surprise as the looked up and saw Jake standing on the edge next to his bike and the bag that was holding his miniature blue laptop.

''Huh!'', Both the grunt and Logan said looking at Jake in surprise as they watched him jumped down from the edge next to professor Birch.

''Wha-! Ha who's going to make us kid?'', The Grunt asked with a grin as he was looking amused at a kid getting in their way.

''I am.'', Jake replied with an angry look as he got out the Poke Ball that the man gave him.

''Ha-Ha that's a good one.'', Logan replied with a grin as the Poochyena and Zigzagoon were standing right next

''Keep laughing we'll see who laughs last. Treecko come on out.'', Jake said with a serious look as he threw the Poke Ball on the ground then it opened up and a Treecko appeared out of it.

''Treecko,Treecko.'', The Treecko said with a calm look as it then looked back at Jake in confusion, then looked back at Professor Birch who was still unconscious.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said shocked as it looked at Professor Birch lying on the ground, then looked back at Zigzagoon and Poochyena in anger.

''Treecko calm down! If we want to win this Pokémon Battle we have to work together.'', Jake suggested as he looked at the two Team Rocket members as they were preparing themselves for battles.

''Treecko!'', Treecko with its eyes closed while nodding his head which Jake toke as a yes.

''Ok Treecko use Pound.'', Jake demanded as Treecko then jumped towards Poochyena and Zigzagoon and was going to pound them with its green tail.

''Poochyena use Shadow Ball maximum power.'', Logan demanded with a frown as Poochyena was going to jump in the air until Jake remembered something.

''Wait this seems familiar.'', Jake thought to himself as Poochyena jumped in the air towards Treecko then Jake remembered just in time.

''Treecko go back down on the ground below Poochyena quickly.'', Jake demanded in distress as Treecko did what he said by diving head first to the ground, then landing back on the ground on its legs below Poochyena who shot its Shadow Ball and missed its target.

''Wha-'', Logan and the grunt said astonished how Treecko was able to dodge it Shadow Ball in mid-air while Poochyena was falling back to the ground,

''ARF'', Poochyena said with a scared look as it was falling head first into the ground.

''Treecko jump back in the air above Poochyena and use Pound on it to smash it back to the ground.'', Jake demanded as Treecko jumped into the air once more above a falling Poochyena.

''TREECKO'', Treecko said loudly with a serious look in his eyes as he slammed Poochyena with his tail hardly smashing Poochyena to ground hardly.

''NO WAY.'', Logan yelled out in shock as the dust cleared up and he saw Poochyena motionless on the ground with black swirls in its eyes.

''But how?'', The grunt asked in shock as he stared at the knocked out Poochyena until Logan returned Poochyena to its Pokeball in rage.

''What a worthless Pokémon.'', Logan said angrily as he glared at Jake and Treecko thinking that he should have brought more Pokémon with him.

''Zig-Zigzagoon!'', Zigzagoon said shocked as it was hesitating to battle to Treecko after what it just saw.

''We're retreating.'', Logan demanded while the Grunt looked at him in shock, but didn't question him about his decision.

''Ok! Zigzagoon Return.'', The grunt exclaimed as he pointed his Pokeball at Zigzagoon then the red beam hit Zigzagoon which then returned it to it Pokémon.

''We'll meet again kid only you wont be so lucky.'', Logan replied as he ran off deep into the woods along with the Team Rocket Grunt.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said angrily as it watched them retreat into the forest.

''Hey where'd you think you're going.'', Jake asked angrily as he started to run after them along with Treecko until they were stopped by a voice.

''No don't.'', A voice demanded from behind them revealing itself it to be Professor Birch who was standing up now.

''Professor Birch you're ok!'', Jake said with a smile along with Treecko seeing that he was ok now.

''Yeah I am. And I'm proud of both of you that you were able to hold your own in a Pokemon battle.'', Professor Birch said with a smile as he looked at both of them.

''Thanks! Well Treecko did all the work.'', Jake said with a smile as he looked at Treecko.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said with a smile as well while rubbing the back of his head.

''Now lets go back to my lab so you can choose your starter Pokémon. But's its pretty obvious which one you're going to choose, Jake!'', Professor Birch said while laughing a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5 Beginning of a Journey

**After Jake and his borrowed Treecko and had defeated Poochyena (the only Pokémon that Logan had) Logan and the Grunt had no other choice but to retreat, then Jake and Treecko were about to pursue the two until they were stopped by a reawakened Professor Birch. **

''Ok now let's go back to my lab so you can choose your starter Pokemon.'', Professor Birch suggested as he grabbed his blue hand bag then started to walk up the ledge slowly as Jake and Treecko watched him in confusion.

''Um, Professor Birch are you sure you're ok?'', Jake asked in doubt as he and Treecko started to follow Professor Birch to his bluish – greenish SUV.

''Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said wanting to know the same thing too as he watched Professor Birch hold his stomach for a little while.

''No need to worry I'm fine!'', Professor Birch replied with a smile as he looked back at the two then he continued to his van with Treecko and Jake having unconvincing looks on their faces.

''This should be a safe ride.'', Jake said sarcastically to Treecko as he looked down at Treecko who was standing next to him.

''Treecko.'', Treecko replied to Jake apparently agreeing with him as Jake started to walk the other way to his bike and the bag.

''Hey where are you going Jake?'', Professor Birch asked confused while finally in his SUV as he watched Jake walk the opposite way.

''I'm getting my bike and bag! I need these to go on my Pokémon Journey.'', Jake yelled back as he picked up his bag from the ground then grabbed then grabbed one of the handle bars on his bike then started to move it towards Professor Birch's SUV.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a smile as he started to walk with Jake towards Professor Birch's SUV then Treecko got into the right side of the back seat while Jake put his bike on the left side.

''Ok I'm ready now!'', Jake exclaimed as he opened the SUV door then got in the front seat while Professor Birch was in the driver's seat.

''Ok hold on tight.'', Professor Birch suggested as he put his yellow key in the ignition then stepped on the gas pedal which caused the SUV to start-up then it move quickly.

''AHH.'', Jake said in shock as his body hit the back of the seat because of how fast the car was going along with Treecko.

''TREECKO.'', Treecko yelled out as he the back of the seat that he was sitting on, but luckily he wasn't hurt at all, but a wheel off Jake's bike fell off.

''M-My Bike!'', Jake yelled out in shock and sadness as he looked at his bike that was now useless.

''S-Sorry.'', Professor Birch said with a awkward smile as Jake just let it go.

''I-its ok! But their goes my bike ride to ordale City.'', Jake said trying to calm down trying to think that it was a good thing he didn't put his laptop back their

''Anyway, we should be back at my lab in no time.'', Professor Birch suggested with a smile as he had both of his hands on the driving wheel while keeping his eyes on the dirt road.

''Professor Birch the Shadow Ball hit you pretty hard back there! Are you sure you should be driving this fast?'', Jake asked with the wind passing through his face quickly while he looked out of the SUV to see the surrounding area's in the forest.

''Like I said I'm ok.'', Professor Birch replied as he continued to drive straight up the path getting closer to his lab.

''O-Ok, and one more thing! Who were those two guys back there?'', Jake asked wanting to know who those guys from earlier were.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a serious look while he had his arms crossed apparently wanting to know who they were as well.

''Those guys were from Team Rocket.'', Professor Birch replied with a serious look on his face as his hands tightened up on the black steering wheel, which Jake then remembered that the man from earlier said the same thing to him.

''Team Rocket? Let me look that up.'', Jake suggested as he got out his blue miniature laptop from out of his bag, then opened it up.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said in confusion as he looked from the back at the blue laptop that Jake had on his lap not knowing what it was while Jake pushed a small black button which turned the laptop on.

''Now lets see T-e-a-m R-oc-k-e-t.'', Jake said to himself as he typed the letters down on his laptop, then he pushed the search button and the results showed up.

''Huh?'', Jake said in confusion as he looked at the information thinking it didn't add up.

''What's wrong?'', Professor Birch asked while he looked at him for a couple of seconds until he focused his attention on the road again their he could see his lab up the twisted hill.

''It says that Team Rocket is a Kanto Region criminal organization seeking world domination.'', Jake replied to Professor Birch and Treecko much to Treecko's surprise and confusion knowing what region this is.

''Treecko, Treecko?'', Treecko said in confusion while trying to think of a reason a Kanto Region organization would be in Hoenn in the first place.

''It might have something to do with the Jewel of Legends.'' Professor Birch suggested which grabbed Jake's and Treecko's attention while he drove up the twisted hill until he got back up to his lab.

''What's that.'', Jake asked as he then noticed that the man who was lying on the ground injured was still their, but he was snoring now.

''I'll explain it to you later.'', Professor Birch replied as he got out of his SUV than walked towards the sleeping than man along with Jake and Treecko as well who followed Professor Birch.

''JOSHUA WAKE UP.'', Professor Birch yelled loudly as Joshua woke up immediately while in shock.

''Yes i'm awake!'', Joshua replied in shock as he stood back up, then looked at Jake who was standing next to his Treecko while holding his blue miniature laptop in his hands.

''You're ok! That's really great'', Jake exclaimed with a smile as he looked at Joshua who was still a little hurt after his run in with Team Rocket.

''Jake! What happened? Professor Birch I thought you ran off trying to avoid those two Team Rocket members! What happened to them'', Joshua asked frantically as he looked at Professor Birch then at Treecko and Jake waiting for an answer to come his way.

''I can explain. Those two are gone. When those two caught up to me I had nowhere to run then one of them ordered their Poochyena to use Shadow Ball on me which knocked me out. They were going to kidnap me until this kid Jake showed up. He challenged them to a one on two battle which he amazing won forcing the Team Rocket Members to retreat into the woods.'', Professor Birch replied with a grin much to Joshua's shock as how could a rookie do that.

''Really how can that be? He's only a rookie.'', Joshua replied as Jake walked next to him along with Treecko as Professor Birch started to explain.

''He has the potential of a true Pokémon Trainer.'', Professor Birch replied to Joshua as he had a big grin on his face as Jake stopped an looked at the Professor lab that still had smoke coming out of it.

''Um Professor what about your lab.'', Jake asked with a unsure look as he pointed at the lab that had a hole on the roof.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a frown as he looked at the top of the lab that had smoke coming out of it.

''Huh! Oh don't worry about that! It can easily be fixed and there is no major damages to it at all.'', Professor Birch replied as he looked at his lab, then turned back around towards Treecko and Jake.

''Anyway what about your started Pokémon?'', Joshua asked wanting to know which Pokémon he wanted which was pretty obvious what it was.

''Well I want Treecko of course.'', Jake said with a big smile as Treecko became really happy of Jake's choice.

''Treecko, Treecko,Treecko.'', Treecko exclaimed in joy as he had a smile on his face while looking up at Jake who also had a smile on his face.

''Well it looks like your mind is now made up.'', Professor Birch said with a smile as he then handed Jake five different Red and White Poke balls from his hand bag that he had been caring much to Jake's excitement on how he can start his Pokémon Journey now.

''And your mom told me not to give you a Pokedex since your fancy laptop already works as a Pokedex and it can also keep track on how many Pokémon you capture.'', Professor Birch said with a smile as Jake and Treecko were both excitied.

''Thank you so much.'', Jake said in excitement as he put the five Poke Ball's in his bag that had Treecko's Pokeball in it then he remembered what Professor Birch were supposed to tell him.

''Wait- You were suppose to tell me and Treecko about the Jewel of Legends.'', Jake reminded Professor Birch as his head started to hurt a bit, but wasn't showing it at all.

''What's going on with my head?'', Jake asked himself as his head continued to ache a bit, but he still wasn't showing it.

''Oh yes I almost forgot.'', Professor Birch said with a slightly shocked face on how he almost forgot it.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said with a curious look on his face as he started to get interested in it as well.

''Jewel of Legends!'', Joshua said looking confused as he then fell back on the ground on his knee's.

''Joshua are you-?'', Jake was about to ask until Joshua fell back on the ground on his stomach then closed his eyes while he started to snore.

''Treecko?!'', Treecko said with a sweat drop on the back of his head while he looked down at Joshua sleeping.

''He should be ok!'', Professor Birch said with his eyes half-opened and had awkward look on his face as he looked at Joshua then he turned back towards Jake and Treecko.

''Ok here's the truth about the Jewel of Legends. You see a long time ago a crystal that had fallen from space that Ho - Oh found it, so Ho - Oh decided to give the Jewel all of its power so no one could ever try to capture it and use its own power for evil. And to be on the safe side Ho - Oh used it powers so only a certain people who are descendents that found Ho - Oh could posses it, but once one of the Seven chosen people find the Jewel a shard of the Jewel will be sealed within the chosen person who found it, but while the Jewel shard being sealed inside of its host it has an effect to the person who was sealed with the Shard first. Their memories of their past will be erased, their physical appearance will change, and visions of the future will start to happen.'', Professor Birch replied to Jake who was listening to every word of it along with Treecko.

''W-What and interesting story.'', Jake said as he put his hand on his head that started to hurt as he put his laptop and his Pokeballs in his bag.

''Are you ok?'', Professor Birch asked while seeing what Jake was doing and what was happening to his head.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said a little worried about Jake as he watched him as well.

''I-I'm fine.'', Jake said with a grin as his headache started to fade away, then he got his hand off of his head trying to look alright.

''So I think Team Rocket might be in Hoeen so they can find the Jewel of Legends, I better report this to Officer Jenny.'', Professor Birch said as he then walked back to his Lab planning to call the police.

''Well Treecko you ready to go?'', Jake asked as he looked down at Treecko who had a grin on its face.

''Treecko.'', Treecko replied with excitement and a smile meaning a yes.

''Ok lets go Treecko.'', Jake said with a grin on his face as he and Treecko walked away from Professor Birch's lab with their Journey beginning with plans of going to Oldale Town to sign up for the Hoenn League.


	6. Chapter 6 Jake's Laptop

** Jake left Professor Birch's lab with Treecko about an hour ago so they could travel to Oldale Town so Jake could register for the Hoenn Leagues. They are currently walking on Route 101 walking on a dirt path that had trees and green bushes around it.**

''I'm making great time.'', Jake said while walking on the trail as he was staring at his laptop that had a virtual map of the Hoenn Route 101 on the screen while he had Treecko in his Poke Ball in his bag.

''According to my laptop I'm more than halfway there to Oldale Town and will be reaching it shortly.'', Jake exclaimed as he pointed to the exact area that they were in on Route 101 on his laptop screen with his finger.

''But my laptop is also picking up a strange a strange frequency somewhere close to this area, but it's not giving me anymore information.'', Jake said as he looked at his laptop that had a message over the Virtual map telling him about a strange frequency.

''That's so strange.'', Jake said to himself as he heard something from behind the bushes that were in front of him.

''Huh! W-Who's there?'', Jake demanded as he got out his Poke ball that was holding his Treecko that he had recently obtained while the noise got louder and louder than a small chick that is in orange and yellow downy feathers, has undeveloped wings appeared from the bushes.

''Huh! A Torchic?'', Jake said in a bit of confusion as he watched the Torchic look around the area only to see Jake watching it.

''Tor-Tor Torchic.'', the seemly wild Torchic said as it jumped in the air with joy as it then started to approach Jake slowly, much to Jake's confusion as he held his laptop screen in front of the Torchic.

''Um I don't think I'm be afraid of a Pokémon like you.'', Jake exclaimed with a slight smile as he backed until the Virtual map on his laptop disappeared then it turned black, then it let out a wide moving red light that started to scan Torchic body.

''Torchic!'', Torchic said in terror as it started to back away from Jake as a robotic voice came from his laptop.

''Torchic the Chick Pokemon,a fire burns inside of it, so it feels very warm to hug. It can also launch fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. Techniques Quick Attack and Ember.'', the robotic voice said as it then showed a picture of a Torchic and it moves and stats.

''Pretty cool.'', Jake said as he walked over to Torchic while not showing in fear what so ever which freaked Torchic out quiet a bit.

''Treecko come on out.'', Jake demanded as he threw his Poke Ball on the ground then Treecko appeared from out of the ball then put a twig in its mouth.

''Treecko?'', Treecko said in confusion as it was staring at a slightly scared Torchic that was right in front of it.

''Treecko this is our first fair Pokémon battle so stay sharp.'', Jake suggested with a grin as he was planning on catching Torchic.

''Treecko'', Treecko said calmly while nodding while preparing to battle the Torchic standing in front of it.

''Torchic.'', The Torchic yelled out in fear as Treecko started to approach Torchic until all of them heard a voice coming from the forest.

''Leave Torchic alone!'', A voice from the forest demanded angrily while footsteps were coming down from the forest.

''Treecko?'', Treecko said with its arms crossed as he looked up into the forest to see who's coming from the forest.

''What now?'', Jake asked with a frown while he had his hand over his head expecting something unexpecting to happen to them as a girl who looked about 10, had blue eyes, long brown hair wearing pink shoes, blue shorts, and a blue short-sleeved shirt that had a Jigglypuff on it ran from the woods.

''Oh great?'', Jake thought to himself as he looked at the girl as she ran towards Torchic that was still a little scared.

''Hey what did you and your Treecko do to my Torchic?'', the girl asked angrily as she glared at Jake and Treecko who just looked at each other for a while.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said as he turned back around to the girl and her Torchic while he put his hand on it his forehead.

''Calm down! We didn't do anything! Your Torchic freaked out after I scanned it with my laptop. And who are you anyway'', Jake yelled back with an annoyed look as he showed her his laptop, but she was still confused.

''My name is Sarah, and what do you mean by scanned?'', Sarah asked with confused and clueless look on her face as Torchic was standing behind her.

''Torchic?'', The Torchic said obviously confused as much as her owner was while Jake just stood there on the dirt road with a not so surprised look on his face.

''My name is Jake and yes scanned! My laptop combines the attributes of a Pokédex, Pokénav and even the Pokétck !'', Jake explained as he sat on the ground with Treecko, Torchic and Sarah all looking confused to what he was saying.

''Treecko?'', Treecko said with a confused look on his face as he turned to his partner who now had a hand on his forehead.

''Can you explain that to all of us?'', Sarah asked with a confused look as Jake put his hand off of his forehead then started to explain how his laptop works.

''My laptop works like a Pokédex because it can identify wild Pokémon that I encounter and find information on them also. And I can also use to scan wild or captured Pokémon to see their levels and moves learned then store information on it.'', Jake explained as he continued to speak as everyone was listening to what he had to say.

''It works as a Pokénav because if can find where I and can also give me a visual map of my location. And finally it works like a Pokétech because it has an online watch, a Pokémon list that gives me the status over the Pokémon I have on hand and all its other features as well.'', Jake finished which made everyone understand what Jake was talking about now.

''Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said in excitement as in walked in front of Sarah who was a bit curious on how in function, but decided to ask another question instead.

''If you don't mind me asking how does that help you in battle?'', Sarah asked as she looked as Jake who was still sitting on the ground on his laptop until he finally looked up.

''That's simple! It can scan my opponents Pokémon and show me what their stats are like, Attack, Defense, their Health and Stamina. And it also gives me stats on my Pokémon. Then tells me what moves I should command my Pokémon to use. It's a pretty useful device to use in battle'', Jake replied with a smile as Sarah just looked disgusted at his reply.

''That's how you battle? You must have no self-confidence in yourself if you need a laptop to help you battle. There is no way a date base battle is better than battling with skills and natural instincts'', Sarah said with a smug smile as Treecko got a little angry while Jake just ignored it.

''TREECKO!'', Treecko yelled out in anger as its trainer was being insulted in front of it while Torchic walked in front of Treecko.

''TORCHIC'', Torchic said in anger as it was standing in front of Treecko that was ready to fight.

''Treecko calm down. There's only way to prove which type of battling is right! With a Pokemon Battle.'', Jake suggested as he was still on his laptop that had his full attention.

''A battle? Fine! This will be my first battle anyway.'', Sarah replied with an over-confident grin as Torchic ran a bit of distance away from Treecko and Jake.

''Torchic ,Torchic!'', Torchic yelled in enthusiasm getting ready for its first battle.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a calm voice and expression as it put a twig in its mouth as Sarah backed up behind Torchic.

* * *

''Treecko has a Type advantage going up against a Fire Type Pokémon like Torchic, but if I follow my laptops instructions I should be able to win this battle.'', Jake thought to himself with a smile as he started to type on his laptop to get the information he needed.

''Well are you going to battle or not?'', Sarah asked getting impatient as she was standing in front of her Treecko while Jake was sitting behind his Treecko while he was typing commands on his laptop.

''Be patient! A key to a Pokémon Battle is strategy.'', Jake said with a calm voice as his laptop scanned the entire area that they were going to battle in.

''Torchic?'', Torchic said confused as it looked at the beam of lights scanning It and Treecko.

''Treecko?'', Treecko said in confusion as it also watched the red light scan the area that they were going to battle in.

''What kind of laptop is that?'', Sarah asked totally clueless but Jake wasn't obvious to anything as he turned his laptop screen back towards him.

''Scan complete! Treecko VS. Torchic. Probability of winning 50%'', The laptop said as he looked at his laptop screen as it showed a Torchic and Treecko on a dirt road with trees and bushes beside it.

''Let's begin this Pokémon battle.'', Jake suggested with a grin as he continued to stare at his laptop screen much to Sarah's disliking.

''Torchic.'', Torchic said also getting angry as well as he stared at Treecko's calm face.

''Treecko, Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said while motioning his fingers wanting Torchic to attack him which made Torchic get annoyed

''Are you even going to look at this Pokémon Battle?'', Sarah asked loudly with a bit an anger in her eyes, but Jake didn't reply back so she just started to the battle regardless.

''Whatever, Torchic use Ember!'', Sarah demanded getting annoyed as Torchic was going to obey her masters orders until Jake's laptop gave him instruction what to do.

''Best choice for a counter attack is to us Quick Attack.'', the mechanical voice suggested as the screen showed Torchic about to shot out round balls of fire from its mouth.

''Treecko use Quick Attack now.'', Jake demanded while still sitting on the ground while Treecko then ran on all fours with great speed while leaving a white trail.

''Torch-'', Torchic was about to shot out orange round flames from its mouth to hit Treecko, but Treecko hit Torchic on its body causing Torchic to smash into the ground and dust to appear

''Treecko!'', Treecko said with a calm look as he returned in front of Jake while Treecko returned to standing back up on its hind legs.

''Torchic, but how is that possible?'', Sarah asked totally shocked as Torchic got back up and was injured a bit.

''It's simple! The Quick Attack move always goes first, but when going up against an attack the goes first as well the Pokémon who's the fastest, move then goes first. Understand me?'', Jake asked with a smug grin while he was looking on his laptop for more upcoming attack strategies.

* * *

Rest of the battle will continue next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 Battle concluded

** Picking off from last chapter Jake had met a female Pokémon Trainer named Sarah who quickly challenged him and his Treecko to a Pokémon Battle to see which style of battle is better. Despite the type advantage that Torchic had over Treecko, Treecko quickly had gotten the upper hand in the battle because of the commands that Jake's laptop was giving him.**

''Quick Attack always goes first? I didn't know that.'', Sarah said a bit confused not knowing that at all with was not much of a surprise to Jake at all

''I'm not surprised that you didn't know that, but I was expecting you to at least know something about Pokémon moves. Anyway let the battle continue. Well if your Torchic can still go on.'', Jake said with a smile a she continued to type on his laptop while Torchic got up off the ground not ready to give up.

''Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said with one of its eyes closed as it got up off of the ground with a few marks on it as Torchic then glared at Treecko who had a confident look on his face.

''Treecko, Treecko, Treecko!'', Treecko said with a smile as it looked down at the Torchic that was mad at Treecko's calm look and over confidence.

''Great Torchic you can still go on! Now lets show both of them our power.'', Sarah exclaimed with a serious look not wanting to lose to a person that doesn't use his own skills in a Pokémon Battle to win.

''Torchic use Peck now!'', Sarah demanded while she still had a serious look on her face as Torchic then ran towards Treecko quickly while holding out its beak.

''Tor-Torchic.'', Torchic said loudly while it had its eyes closed with Treecko not looking concerned and with Jake knowing what to do as he looked at his laptop for information.

''Best move is to command your Treecko to jump up into the air above Torchic then use Quick Attack and a Pound on it. Causing a major damage.'', The robotic voice from Jake's laptop said with a screen as it showed a screen as Torchic got closer to Treecko.

''What a truly brilliant idea! Treecko jump onto Torchic's body then jump into the air above it then finish with a Quick Attack combined with a Pound Attack right now.'', Jake demanded with a serious look on his face while he was still sitting on the ground as Treecko was just standing there as Torchic got close to it.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a serious look on its face as it jumped on top of Torchic's back causing Torchic to fall flat on its face on the dirt ground as Treecko leaped up high in the air above Torchic.

''Oh no! Torchic. Look above you!'', Sarah demanded freaked out as she looked up in the air at Treecko as it fell head first to a Torchic that was still clueless until it looked up at the Treecko up in the air.

''TORCHIC,TORCHIC.'', Torchic yelled in terror not knowing what to do as Treecko was leaving a silver trail in its path as it continued to fall towards her.

''Tor-Torchic use Ember right now.'', Sarah demanded frantically with her arm out much to Jake's disappointment because of her poor choice.

''That wasn't the smartest move.'', Jake said with a disappointed look as Torchic's mouth began to glow red and orange as it was about to shoot an Ember attack as Treecko got closer to Torchic with great speed

''Treecko.'', Treecko exclaimed as it then hit swung its body around at hit Torchic on its beak a few second before Torchic could attack Treecko.

''TORCHIC.'', Torchic yelled out as it was then smashed to the ground hardly and causing some of the dust on the ground to be flung into the air.

''TORCHIC! Oh no!'', Sarah yelled out in shock while it was obviously worried as she tried to see what was the outcome of the battle, but Jake didn't seem to worry about the outcome of the Pokémon Battle as the dust cleared out with both trainers seeing that Treecko was balanced on its big tail that had completely covered Torchic.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a cool look on its face as it got its tail off of Torchic that had black swirls in both of its eyes.

''Torchic no!'', Sarah said shocked as it ran towards her fainted Torchic while Treecko walked towards Jake as it put a twig in its mouth.

''That was a truly beautiful battle Treecko.'', Jake said with a pleased look as he closed his laptop then stood up and got his Poke Ball out.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said with a smile with his hands on the back of his head as the red light from the Pokémon Ball then hit its body then returned it to his Poke Ball.

''Torchic you did your best! And you deserve and nice long rest.'', Sarah said with a frown as she got out Torchic's Poke Ball then the red ray hit it and returned it to his Poke Ball.

''Well I guess we know who's battling style is more superior.'', Jake said with a small grin as he walked up to Sarah then he was surprised to hear that she was laughing out loud.

''Hahahaha.'', Sarah laughed out as she was on her hands and her knee's with her head going down much to Jake's confusion.

''Huh? Why are you laughing? You lost!'', Jake asked with his arms crossed and his head tilted while having a confused look on his face wanting to know why she was laughing.

''Why am I laughing? Because that was a fun Pokémon Battle even though I lost the battle.'', Sarah replied as she got up off the ground with a huge smile on her face as Jake was still a little confused.

''I don't get it?'', Jake said still not getting why she was so happy after losing the battle.'', Jake said with his arms crossed still not getting it.

''It's simple a Pokémon Battle is about having fun! It's not just about winning.'', Sarah said as Jake was getting it now, but now he started to think about what she was doing here in the first place.

''Wait I forgot to ask you. Were you heading to Oldale Town?'', Jake asked curiously wanting to know where she was heading.

''Huh! Oh yeah! I was heading to Oldale Town so I can Register for the Hoenn League.'', Sarah replied as Jake then wanted to know why she and her Torchic was off the Path to Oldale Town.

''And also do you know what type of Pokémon the first Gym uses or where the Gym is located at?'', Jake asked Sarah who had a blank expression on her face which Jake toke as a no so he decided to change the subject.

''Well you see not really!'', Sarah said with a embarrassed look on her face as Jake changed the subject to another matter

''Um ok that was a little embarrassing! But if you were heading to Oldale Town then why were you off path and why was you Torchic out of its Pokémon Ball anyway?'', Jake asked wanting to know as Sarah started to look a little embarrassed about answering.

''Well you see I was trying to catch a Surskit I found on my way to Oldale Town, but Torchic tried to catch up to it with it when it tried to get away.'', Sarah replied with an embarrassed looked as Jake was just standing there.

''A Surskit? That's strange? Surskit is only found near a large body of water, ponds or in a city that has puddles in it, but there are no puddles or large bodies of water near here but there is a Pound about a few feet away from the bushes, but a Surskit aren't found in places like this!.'' Jake through to himself with his fingers on his fore head wondering what could have brought a Surskit in a place like this.

''Hey what's wrong?'', Sarah asked Jake noticing that Jake was thinking about something she just said to him.

''N-Nothing.'', Jake replied to himself still wondering about the Surskit as he walked pass Sarah planning on going to Oldale Town to Sign up for the Hoenn League.

''Hey wait! You're going to Oldale Town to?'', Sarah asked while stopping Jake from walking any further.

''Um yeah! Why are you asking?'', Jake asked with a confused look as he turned around wanting to know why she even asked that.

''Well I was just thinking that maybe we could travel together. Two Heads are better than one you know. And besides I need to heal my Torchic anyway'', Sarah said to Jake just looking back at her then he replied to back.

''Ok fine. Besides you need all the help you can get.'', Jake responded back while saying the last part to himself as he continued to walk on the dirt path with Sarah following him.

''Wait for me!'', Sarah called back as she ran after him while both of them not noticing something behind one of the tree's that have watched them the whole time.

''Duskull.''


	8. Chapter 8 Vision of the Past

**After Jake and ****his ****Treecko ****had**** beaten Sarah and her Torchic, Jake was then surprised of why she was so happy even though she lost the Pokémon Battle, but after they talked for a while they decided to travel together to Oldale Town while both not knowing a Duskull was following them.**

''Sarah slow down already! Why do you have to walk so fast?'', Jake asked while he was staring at the virtual map that he had on his laptop while Sarah was ahead of him by a couple of feet.

''You're just too slow! And you should really pay attention to your surrounding area!'' Sarah exclaimed with a small grin as she continues to walk up the path much to Jake's displeasure.

''Well since you don't even know where the Pokémon Center is in Oldale Town or where your first Gym Battle is or what type of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses you should really slow down so you don't lose me.'', Jake said with a grin as he looked up at Sarah who had a look of defeat in her eyes as she stopped for a moment until Jake caught up with her.

''Now was that so hard?'', Jake asked as he still had his grin on his face a she was walking to the left of Sarah now.

''Anyway can I ask you a question.'', Sarah asked as she looked at Jake who was now looking at his laptop as he then replied to her question.

''Sure ask me anything! I'm an open book.'', Jake replied as he started to type in the destination on his laptop to see how far they were away from Oldale Town.

''Why did you use that laptop in our Pokémon Battle? Will you always use it when you're in a Battle.'', Sarah asked as she looked directly at Jake while she continued to walk up the path.

''What a strange question, but I'll answer it. I use my laptop in battle because I'm into a data base battle which makes my victory in a battle allot more reachable.'', Jake replied to Sarah as he continued to at his laptop seeing that he and Sarah should be reaching Oldale Town any minute now.

''I guess we have different ideas when it comes to Pokémon battling! Did you carry on that trait from your mom or dad?'', Sarah asked a little curious to why he's obsessed with battling that way.

''I really don't know what traits my parents passed on to me I really can't remember anything about my parents!'', Jake replied to her question with a frown starting to think about his childhood or his past life.

''Ahh?'', Jake said with a look of misery as he stopped walking as then he put his hand on his forehead because he was now starting to have another unexpected head ace.

''Jake are you ok?'', Sarah asked with a shocked look as she walked back towards him as Jake started to feel a little better as he stopped trying to think about his past.

''Hu, Hu, Hu.'', Jake said as his headache went away, but he still had his hand on his forehead because his head still a little pain.

''Yeah I'm fine it was nothing.'', Jake replied while still huffing a little bit as he then stared at the clear blue sky, before walking up the path slowly.

''Hey wait what was that all about?'', Sarah asked totally confused as she chased after him wanting to know what just happened.

''Like I said already it was nothing. Headaches are pretty common for me.'', Jake replied as he started to back on his laptop and saw that there was a location near Oldale Town on his virtual map until he fell on the ground.

''My head!'', Jake said in pain as he put both of his hands on top of his head in an attempt to try to soothe the pain in his head.

''Jake what's going on?'', Sarah asked totally worried and shocked as she ran up to Jake who was still on the ground as she then turned him on his back while he was still fidgeting allot while he had his eyes closed.

''Come on get up- huh.'', Sarah was about to finish her sentence until she saw that Jake had opened his eyes and were glowing a bright white color as he finally got.

''What's going-.'', Sarah was about to finish until her body was paused and she wasn't able to move at all

''Get out of my head.'', Jake demanded while he got back up on his knee's with both of his hands still on top of his head.

* * *

Vision of the Past

One Year and two months ago in a hospital

''What's going on?'', Jake asked himself as he opened his eyes and noticed that he was wearing blue hospital clothes and was on a hospital examination table that six wires with small suction cups at the end connecting to his head and a tall black machine with power scale and buttons on it.

''Where am I?'', Jake asked himself as he looked around and saw a white skinned doctor that was wearing white pants, a black shirt with a white lab coat underneath, white shoes, had glasses on and had blue eyes with brown bushy hair.

''You're in the hospital Jake! You collapsed while playing near the dock.'', the doctor responded with a serious look on his face.

''Your mother told me that you've been having these types of head ace's lately so I'm going to do some test on you.'', The doctor exclaimed as he walked up to the machine much to Jake's dismay

''But why?'', Jake asked a little stunned to why the doctor had to do tests on him as he tried to look up at the doctor but he couldn't since he was so weak he could only see the blue ceiling.

''Calm down this won't hurt a bit.'', the doctor said with a smile as he pushed the red button on the machine which started.

''What's happening?'', Jake asked as he noticed the machine was running and the power meter was going up.

''If this works then you unnatural head ace's will disappear forever. You see this machine scans your mind and what powers level it is in, then will absorb it.'', The doctor explained as the Jake's head started to hurt again.

''My head! It- it hurts.'', Jake yelled out in pain as the power meter started to reach its maximum power much to the doctors surprise as he looked at the machine.

''What the heck is this? I've never seen anything like this!'', the doctor said shocked as he backed away from the machine as started to malfunction.

''Error, Error. Too much power! Overload, overload.'', The machine said as steam started to come out of it much to the doctor and Jake's surprise as they looked at the machine.

''The only time I've ever seen something like this was from those last two kids, but it was never like this before.'', the doctor said in horror as the machine exploded.

''Ahhh!'', both the doctor and Jake yelled out as the smoke from the machine filled the room and the fire alarms went out.

End of Flash Back

* * *

''AAAAHHHH.'', Jake yelled out loudly in pain and he stopped screaming before Sarah was able to move again.

''What happened?'', Sarah asked as she looked at Jake as he was turned around and had a scared look on his face.

''N - nothing l – let's just continue on to Oldale Town we should be reaching it in a few minutes.'', Jake suggested as he picked up his laptop off of the ground and saw his laptop was still picking up strange frequencies.

''Ok then let's go.'', Sarah exclaimed as she ran ahead of Jake who was still a little dazed from what he saw.

''Wait for Me.'', Jake said with a timid look as he ran after Sarah who didn't notice that Jake was a little shocked as he then saw that eight stone pillars around in circles that are surrounding some brown ruins.

''What's that?'', Sarah asked totally confused as she stopped wondering what that strange place is as Jake caught up to her.

''I think that's the Oldale Ruins! It's a group of ruins next to Oldale Town.'', Jake explained to Sarah as he looked up the information o his laptop and found something interesting about it.

''Oldale Town! That means we finally made it to Oldale Town.'', Sarah said excitingly as she started to run up to the ruins along with Jake who tried to stop her.

''Wait up! Do you always rush into things?'', Jake asked as his head ace started to come back as he got closer and closer to that tomb.

''What's going on with me?'', Jake asked himself as he put his hand on his fore head as he ran up to Sarah while both of them not knowing what was in store for them as they were being watched by two people.

''Well, look at that. It's that same kid from today!'', the grunt said as he was hiding behind a tree along with Logan.

''Well it's our lucky day we can get revenge on him for our defeat.'', Logan said with a devious smile as he watched him and Sarah run up the path.

''And their heading towards the exact place where we're suppose to get the date on the Jewel of Legends from.'', The grunt said with a devious smile as well as they began to walk up the path while not noticing the Duskull behind them.

''But for some reason that kid seems so familiar.'', Logan thought to himself


	9. Chapter 9 Pokemon Encounter

**After Jake had a flash back from his past after he tried to remember his parents and past events, he and his new traveling partner Sarah decided to see the Oldale Ruins that were next to Oldale Town.**

''Jake what's the matter?'', Sarah asked as she ran up the rock path that had a few bushes on the side noticing that Jake had his hand on his forehead.

''N-nothing?'', Jake replied back while he ran after Sarah as he then felt that his head ace was starting to clear up a little.

''Then hurry up?'', Sarah demanded getting impatient because Jake was so far behind her, then she stopped because she heard something.

''Wingull.''

''Huh what was that?'', Sarah asked herself as she looked around the surrounding area as Jake caught up with her.

''What's wrong Sarah?'', Jake asked her while he stared at Sarah confusingly while she was scanning the area as if she was looking for something.

''I thought I heard something that's all.'', Sarah replied a little confused as she then saw a shadow in the on the ground which Jake noticed too.

''Huh what the heck is that?'', Sarah asked totally confused as he looked up into the clear blue sky and saw a small white seagull with thin dark eyes and a long orange beak with a hook at the end.

''What! It can't be!'', Jake exclaimed astonished as he looked at the Seagull Pokémon as it flew down from the sky and landed on the ground right in front of them.

''What's that Pokémon.'', Sarah asked confused as she looked at the Seagull Pokémon not knowing what it was at all.

''That's a Wingull!'', Jake answered Sarah's question as he looked at the Wingull in shock which Sarah noticed.

''You seem surprised that it's here!'', Sarah exclaimed as she turned around to look at his shocked and confused face.

''Of course I'm shocked Wingull's habitat are at steep cliffs hanging over the sea of Hoenn or Sinnoh regions, but Wingull are often seen gliding over harbors and beaches, but it shouldn't be in a place like this.'', Jake explained to Sarah as they both looked at the Wingull as it started to move towards them but Sarah wasn't scared of it.

''Whatever it's doing here, I'm going to catch it.'', Sarah said with a smile as she got out an empty Poke Ball from her bag and was planning to throw it at Wingull.

''Wingull?'', Wingull said in confusion as it stopped walking towards them to see what was Sarah going to do.

''Sarah before you try to catch it I should warn you-'', Jake said as he got out his laptop then scanned Wingull for a couple of seconds with the red light.

''Wingull. Wingull.'', Wingull yelled out in shock as it looked at its own body as it was now being enveloped with a red light then Jake got Wingull's data.

''Excellent! Now Sarah I'm warning you throwing a Pokémon Ball at a Pokémon isn't enough to catch it you need to weaken it first.'', Jake explained to Sarah as he started to look at what Wingull's attacks are, but Sarah didn't hear Jake at all.

''Here I go.'', Sarah exclaimed with a smile as she threw the white and red Poke Ball at Wingull much to Jake's despair.

''This is going fun to watch.'', Jake said with his eyes half-opened while he had a disappointed look as the Poke ball hit Wingull.

''Wingull!'', Wingull said as the Sarah's Poke Ball hit it then the beam of red light from the gray button then hit it causing Wingull to be transported into the Poke Ball.

''Yes I caught my first Pokémon!'', Sarah said with her fist up in the air as her Poke Ball was then shacking a bit with the gray button blinking red.

''Are you sure about that?'', Jake asked as he was still standing up while looking at this laptop screen as Sarah's Poke Ball then opened back up which released Wingull and returned the Poke Ball to Sarah's hand.

''Huh what happened?'', Sarah asked totally shocked about why she didn't catch Wingull, but Jake already knew.

''Wingull!'', Wingull said angrily as it then released a spiral of water from its mouth that was then aimed at Sarah.

''AAHH.'', Sarah yelled as she was hit by the blast of water that knocked her to the ground, but she was still conscious.

''Hahaha that was a blast of water.'', Sarah said as she got back up with her shirt is now wet while Jake was looking away from the thing.

''What happened? Why didn't I catch Wingull.'', Sarah asked as she noticed that she was wet then Jake started to explain it to her.

''That attack is actually called Water Gun and didn't Professor Birch tell you? You need to weaken a Pokémon in battle before you try to catch it so it can't fight back from being caught in a Poke Ball.'', Jake explained to Sarah with a small grin as he looked at her glare at him.

''Why didn't you tell me?'', Sarah asked a little angrily as Jake just sat there with a blank expression on his face, but he didn't say anything else.

''Let's just ignore that Wingull and continue to Oldale Town or Oldale Ruins.'', Jake said as he sat back up then closed his laptop, but Sarah wasn't going to give up.

''Sorry Jake but I'm going to catch this Pokémon if it's the last thing I do! Come on out Torchic!'', Sarah said with a serious look as she threw her Poke ball on the ground the Torchic popped out of it .

''What! TORCHIC.'', Jake said totally dumbfounded as he looked at Sarah's Torchic who still had a few marks on if from the battle with Treecko.

''Wingull.'', Wingull said as it readied itself for battle as well as Torchic.

''Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said as it stared at Wingull with a serious look in its eyes as it prepared itself for a Pokémon Battle.

''Wait Sarah Wingull is resistant to Fire Attacks. It will only do half the amount damage.'', Jake warned Sarah as he tried to stop the Pokémon Battle, but Sarah didn't seem to hear Jake's warning.

''Torchic use Ember now!'', Sarah demanded as the inside Torchic's mouth glowed red - orange as it was going to attack.

''Torchic.'', Torchic said as it shot the red – orange oval flames from its mouth at Wingull.

''Wingull.'', Wingull said as it flew into the air avoiding the Ember attack.

''Oh no!'', Sarah and Jake said simultaneously as Wingull flew towards Torchic.

''Wingull.'', Wingull exclaimed as it shot the spiral of water from its mouth while in the air as Torchic who was helpless to dodge just stood there shocked.

''TORCHIC.'', Torchic yelled as the water hit its entire body causing it to get sent flying into Sarah.

''AAHHH.'', Sarah exclaimed as she fell over on the ground with Torchic on her body who had black swirls in its eyes.

''Well that wasn't a pretty sight.'', Jake said with his hand on his forehead as Sarah stood up with Torchic in her arms.

''Thanks Torchic you deserve a nice rest.'', Sarah said with a frown as she held Torchic's Poke Ball in her other hand then the red beam hit Torchic and returned it to its Poke Ball.

''And it looks like Wingull is getting away.'', Jake said as he looked up into the air and watched Wingull fly away.

''But I'm still wondering what a Wingull was doing here in the first place.'', Jake thought to himself as Sarah was a little disappointed.

''That's ok let's just go to the Pokémon Center.'', Sarah suggested as she looked back at Jake who was a little confused.

''But what about the Ruins?'', Jake asked as he then saw that the sun was going down then he realized it.

''Ok I get it now.'', Jake said with a small smile as he lead the way to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Jake and Sarah made their way to their Pokémon Center that had blue tiles on the floor a green wall and a yellow ceiling with lights on it and has computers a white door with a red cross on it.**

''Nurse Joy can you please help my Torchic?'', Sarah asked with a frown as she and Jake was standing in front of the desk as Sarah handed a woman wearing pink with a white apron underneath has blue eyes, red hair with two big rings.

''Let me see.'', Nurse Joy replied as she put the Pokémon ball on a silver machine six holes on it.

''Hmm. Torchic is fine, a good nights sleep is all your Torchic needs.'', Nurse Joy replied with a smile as she turned back to Sarah and Jake who was now relieved to hear the good news

''Thank goodness.'', Sarah replied with a smile as she had her hand on her heart.

''Maybe next time you'll listen to me.'', Jake said with a smug smile as he looked at Nurse Joy and Sarah before he walked towards the blue bench that had an plant next to it.

''Hey Jake what are you doing!'', Sarah asked as she walked towards Jake who was now sitting on the bench while on his laptop.

''I'm looking up information on the Gym Leader and her Pokemon.'', Jake replied to her as he typed in the Gym Leaders named and found the information he wanted.

''Well what's it say?'', Sarah asked exciting as she wanted to know who she was going to battle.

''They Gym Leader's name is Roxanne! She uses Rock Type Pokémon. The Pokémon are Geodude, and a Nosepass. And the Gym is in Rustboro City'', Jake explained as he showed Sarah the laptop screen that was telling him the information.

''So that means my Torchic has a disadvantage so I need to catch more Pokemon.'', Sarah said as she started to walk around in circles while Jake remained silent for a while.

''My head hurts!'', Jake thought to himself as he closed his laptop.

''I have a bad feeling.'', Jake thought to himself as he held his hand on his forehead

* * *

''Logan their gone.'', The grunt exclaimed as they walked up the path to the Oldale Ruins.

''Looks like we waited to soon. Oh well let's just find that Professor soon.'', Logan suggested with a devious grin as he got out a blue metallic sphere from his pocket.

''And what better way is with some destruction.'', The grunt said with a smile as Logan threw the ball high up into the air.

''Boom,'', Logan said as the blue metal sphere exploded and let out a wave of destructive power.


	10. Chapter 10 Explosive Power

**Jake and Sarah had made it to Oldale Town where they met up A Wingull who Sarah tries to catch, but to no avail. Then both Jake and Sarah went to the Pokémon Center while both unaware of what Logan and the Grunt were going in the Oldale Ruins.**

**Back to the Pokémon Center where the sun had already gone down **

''So since you have a Grass Type Pokémon that means you have an advantage over both of Roxanne's Rock Type Pokémon!'', Sarah said with a smile as Jake just sat there on the bench with a frown with his attention on his laptop.

''But that doesn't mean I'll win! And besides Treecko's Type advantage is almost useless against Rock Type Pokémon right now.'', Jake replied to Sarah with a frown much to Sarah's confusion to what he was talking about.

''What do you mean by that?'', Sarah asked confusingly while she had no idea of what Jake meant by that at all.

''It's simple! A Treecko's Grass Type advantage over Rock Type Pokémon only applies if Treecko has a Grass Type move, which he doesn't.'', Jake replied to Sarah while he had a calm look before he started to feel something strange going on in the area.

''Huh? What's going on? It's like I'm feeling something that is going on now in this area! But what is it.'', Jake asked himself quietly as Sarah then interrupted his thinking with a slightly louder voice.

''I get it now! And now your Treecko only has two Normal Type Moves.'', Sarah exclaimed slightly loud as Jake thinking were broken by it.

''Jake do you have any more information or idea's for my Gym Battle?'', Sarah asked while she was still standing in front of Jake who was staring off into space.

''Something strange is going on here!'', Jake thought to himself as Sarah once again interrupted his thinking

''Hey Jake what are you thinking about?'', Sarah asked confusingly as Jake was then snapped back into reality by her voice.

''Huh? Oh nothing.'', Jake replied quickly while he was still sitting on the bench with his laptop on his lap.

''Then answer my question! Do you have any other information or ideas for my Gym Battle with Roxanne?'', Sarah asked a little impatiently as Jake was a little slow to respond to her.

''Um well. The Nosepass she uses is incredibly strong and so is the Geodude, and since your Torchic is a fire type Pokémon the best option for victory is to catch a Water Type Pokémon and I do recommend you to catch another Pokémon, because you need two Pokémon for an official Gym Battle with her.'', Jake replied as his headache suddenly came back again, so he put his hand on his forehead again.

''Are you ok?'', Sarah asked a little worried as she noticed that Jake had put his hand on his forehead.

''Yeah I'm fine.'', Jake replied as his headache grew a bit more severe because of what was happening in the Oldale Ruins.

''Ok. Thanks for the advice. So the best chance for me to win my Gym Badge is to catch a Water Type Pokémon.''. Sarah said as she sat down next to Jake as he started to notice something strange about his laptop on how it was giving off strange frequencies.

''Huh?'', Jake said to himself as he decided to investigate as he typed in the commands for his laptop to show him where the frequencies were coming from.

''What's going on the level and number of the frequencies are way too much to be natural. So what's causing it?'', Jake asked himself with a serious look as he continued to type in the commands.

''Hey what's the matter Jake?'', Sarah asked noticing that he was worried about something, but he decided not to tell her and investigate it himself.

''Wha-! Nothing, it's nothing.'', Jake replied nervously which Sarah noticed but she decided not to worry about it at all.

''Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat I'm famished.'', Sarah said with a smile as she held her stomach which was growling as she got up.

''Oh brother.'', Jake said with his hand on the back of his head while he had his eyes closed.

''I'm going to that place the place in the Pokémon Center that serves food.'', Sarah said as she got up and started to walk away until Jake stopped him.

''Wait.'', Jake said as he got up off the bench while he still had his laptop in his hands.

''What is it now? Come on I'm starving.'', Sarah said in despair much to Jake's displeasure on how much he has to explain to her.

''Sarah those types of places in a Pokémon Center is only for Trainers to rest in between heavy training.'', Jake reminded her with his hand on his forehead, as Sarah responded back.

''Well we're both getting ready for heavy training aren't we?'', Sarah reminded Jake who was just standing there with a Blank expression.

''Um, I guess you're right!'', Jake replied as he still had a blank expression on his face as he then started to move towards the exit.

''Wait! Jake where are you going it's already night?'', Sarah asked with her hand out as she watched Jake move towards the exit.

''Go ahead without me! I need to clear my head I'll be back soon, Promise.'', Jake replied to Sarah as he put his hand on his forehead once more before he walked out.

''Now I can do some investigating.'', Jake said with a small grin while he was holding his laptop with his left hand as he followed the coördinates his laptop was giving him.

''Strange frequencies located. Location: in Oldale Ruins.'', the robotic voice said from the screen as it had the map.

''Oldale Ruins. What could be going on there?'', Jake asked himself as he noticed his vision was going blurry and he wasn't moving in a straight line.

''W-What's happening to- '', Jake was about to finish until his body started to glow a bright white color.

''This can't be real!'', Jake thought to himself before his body disappeared in a flash of light which a certain Pokémon noticed.

''Duskull? Duskull?.'', The Wild Duskull said in confusion as it appeared from the shadows revealing that it looks like a small hooded masked for in a black robe with a crossbones drawing on the back.

* * *

**Logan and the Grunt were on the dirt path near the Oldale Ruins away from the waiting for Professor Alden to come but they instead had another plan.**

''Logan the frequencies your Chaos Bomb is giving off is also telling us the location of the Jewel of Legends.'', the grunt informed Logan who was sitting on the ground with a black laptop with a Red R on the back of it.

''That's great now we can finally get the Jewel of Legends, but of course there is still a matter of finding Jake.'', Logan reminded the Grunt who was now shocked at what the results are showing.

''Logan something weird is going on here.'', the grunt said with a confused look as he stared at the readings in his laptop was giving him.

''Yes what is it?'', Logan asked wanting to know what was so important.

''According to the reading my laptop got before the Jewel of Legends disappeared it says it was giving off a much weaker power signature then we were getting to years ago.'', The grunt exclaimed in confusion and with Logan in shock as he looked at the readings.

''You're right, but how is that possible? And how did the Jewel of Legends just disappear? Where did it go then?'', Logan asked in shock as he then saw a bright white light that was shinning in front of them much to both of their confusion.

''What's going on Logan?'', the grunt asked as he covered his eyes with his arms as the light started to glow brighter as it was filling up the darkness with light.

''I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out.'', Logan exclaimed as the light grew brighter and that's when Jake appeared from the ray of light much to their shocks as he fell on the ground.

''It-it-it-it-it's that retched kid.'', The grunt exclaimed in total shock as he stared at Jake in shock as he got up.

''But what was with the light show?'', Logan asked wondering what was with the lights before Jake appeared.

''What's happeni- Oh know not you two again.'', Jake replied in shock as he turned around to see both of them as he then got his Poke Ball out ready to fight with them.

''Treecko come on out.'', Jake exclaimed as he threw his Poke Ball on the ground then Treecko appeared from it in.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said as he put a twig in its mouth the glared at Logan and the grunt

''Just who are you guys anyway?'', Jake demanded angrily as he and his Treecko both glared at them.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said angrily as it prepared itself for battle.

''Hmp I thought you already got the idea we are from Team Rocket.'', Logan exclaimed with a devious grin as he got out his blue metal sphere.

''And we're looking for the Jewel of Legends to harness its power for world domination.'', The grunt exclaimed with a grin as he got back behind Logan.

''Of course a recruit was supposed to get it, but he vanished from the face of the world'', Logan said with a smile as Jake's head suddenly started hurt again.

''M-my head it- it HURTS.'', Jake said loudly in pain as a gust of wind started to blow strongly around his body.

''Treecko?'', Treecko exclaimed totally shocked as it turned around to see his masters body being surrounded by white aura.

''What's going on?'', the grunt asked totally shocked as he covered his eyes with his arms because the wind started to blow stronger.

''IT HURTS, IT HURTS IT REALLY HURTS.'', Jake yelled out in pain as he held his head while it started to hurt like never before.

''This - This power! This power is the same as the Jewel of Legends!'', Logan exclaimed loudly with a smile knowing what this power was.

''So that means-'', the grunt exclaimed in bigger shock as he tried to stay on the ground as the wind blue harder.

''Yes a shard of the Jewel of Legends have been sealed inside of him! It looks like we found Jake.'', Logan exclaimed in joy as he had a devious smile on his face.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said in terror as Jake was releasing a huge amount of power as he tried to walk towards him.

''MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP.'', Jake demanded while holding his head in pain as the white aura started to grow larger

''Now let's do It.'', the grunt suggested as he saw Jake ready to throw the Chaos Bomb

''With the power this kid is releasing the Chaos Bomb will only knock him out.'', Logan exclaimed as he then threw the Chaos Bomb at a freaked out Jake.

''Treecko! Treecko!'', Treecko said in terror as the Chaos Bomb was heading right towards them.

''Tr-Treecko.'', Jake yelled out as he watched the Bomb heading towards him and Treecko and as soon as it made contact with him a huge explosion of white light illuminated a large part of the area.

''AAAHHH.'', Logan and the grunt yelled out as the white light engulfed them.


	11. Chapter 11 Power Results

**Last chapter Jake decided to investigate the strange frequencies that was happening at the Oldale Ruins, but as he left the Pokémon Center he was mysteriously transported their where he re met the two Team Rocket members who figured out that he was Jake the person that they had been looking for and had the Jewel of Legends shard within him so they tried to catch him by throwing a Chaos Ball at him, but it had disastrous effects as Jake unleashed a destructive force of power.**

**Later at the Pokémon Center where Sarah was sitting on the bench after she finished eating waiting for Jake to come back.**

''Jake what's taking you so long?'', Sarah asked herself looking a little worried as she then noticed a crowd of Pokémon Trainers outside that were looking shocked.

''What in the world is going on out there?'', Sarah asked as she got up from the bench then started to walk outside to see what the commotion was about.

''What is that?'', A trainer that sounded male asked while he seemed little shocked as he stared at the Oldale Ruins in disbelief to what he was actually witnessing.

''I've never seen anything like this.'', another trainer exclaimed while sounding female as she looked at Oldale Ruins as Sarah walked into the crowd.

''What is going-huh? OH MY- What the heck is that?'', Sarah yelled out in terror and shock as she looked up at Oldale Ruins to see a giant ray of white light illuminating next to the Oldale Ruins.

''Wh-What is going on?'', Sarah asked herself in total shock as she looked at the ray of bright light coming next to the Oldale Ruins then she started to think about Jake.

''I have a bad feeling about Jake.'', Sarah said to herself as she started to run away from the Pokémon Center planning on going to the Oldale Ruins to see if Jake was there.

* * *

**Back at the path at the Oldale Ruins where Jake was releasing a huge surge of power.**

''IT HURTS, IT HURTS.'', Jake repeatedly yelled out in pain as he held his head as he was in the middle on the white ray of power that he was releasing while revealing that he and Treecko was being protected by a white force field.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said obviously worried about Jake as it tried to walk over to him, but the force Jake was giving off pushed Treecko away causing it to hit the force field.

''TREECKO.'', Treecko yelled out in pain as he hit the force field, then got back up and tried to calm Jake down.

''IT HURTS, IT REALLY HURTS.'', Jake continued to yelled out in agony while he continued to hold his head in pain trying to make it better.

''TREECKO.'', Treecko said loudly with a serious look as he then jumped up then hit Jake's body with its tail in trying to calm Jake down.

''IT HURTS, IT hurts, it hurts.'', Jake said as he fell on the ground while starting talk softer until the white light disappeared and it revealed to have left a wide and giant crater around the surrounding area that reached the forest.

''It hurts.'', Jake said softly until he collapsed on the ground next to Treecko who was now relieved to see that he was ok, and that's when Treecko remembered to two Team Rocket member's.

''That was amazing.'', the grunt said with a frown as he laid on the ground next to Logan who managed to get up while looking really hurt.

''Yes that power was deferentially the Jewel of Legends powers even if that display wasn't all the Shards Powers.'', Logan exclaimed as he his clothes were in tatters and his entire was now covered in marks.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said angrily as he got in front of an unconscious Jake trying to protect his master

''L-Logan we're to hurt! We have t-to retreat for now and fight another day.'', the grunt suggested while his clothes were also in tatters as well as he struggled to stand up as he then got out a red triangular cube from his pockets.

''F-Fine, b-but we're be back, and m-make no mistake when that times comes there won't be a happy ending for you two.'', Logan said with a devious smile as the grunt slowly walked next to Logan.

''See you later!'', The grunt said with a frown as he threw put the red triangular cube on the ground then a puff smoke came out of it much to Treecko's shock as the smoke was surrounding him and Jake.

''Treecko? Treecko?'', Treecko said defensively as he couldn't see what was going on around him until the smoke disappeared and saw that Logan and the grunt were in a giant red triangular cube that started to fly off into the air.

''Bye Jake my old friend! We'll see you very soon.'', Logan said as he waved his hand back and forth at Jake and Treecko with a devious smile as they disappeared into the darkness.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said as it toke a breath of relief as he saw the two Team Rocket members disappeared then he then heard Jake's voice behind him.

''Help me!'', Jake said softly while he had his eyes closed as he regained a bit of unconscious.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said with a smile as he walked towards Jake as he knew that Jake was ok.

''I don't think I'll make it.'', Jake exclaimed with a frown as he was unable to move because of the power he used a few minutes ago while his headache started to go away and that's when he started to drift off.

''Treecko, Trecko.'', Treecko said as his frown turned into a frown as he put his hands on James shoulder while shaking him lightly in an attempt trying to keep Jake awake and that when Sarah came running from out of the forest and noticed the crater she was standing on.

''What in the world is this.'', Sarah asked herself totally shocked until she noticed Jake and Treecko.

''Treecko, Jake what happened here?'', Sarah asked totally worried to what happened here, but as she got to where Jake and Treecko where she then noticed that Jake was drifting off.

''Jake what happened to you?'', Sarah asked frantically as she started to shake Jake too in an attempt to try to keep him from drifting off, but to no avail.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said sadly with a frown as his eyes started water as he stared at Jake.

''I'm feeling like I'm drifting off to my eternal rest.'', Jake thought to himself as his eyes started to feel heavy, and then he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

**In the Pokémon Center Sarah and Treecko had taken Jake they're so Nurse Joy could help him, and fortunately the Nurse Joy there was also trained for helping humans not just Pokémon.**

''Nurse Joy is Jake going to be ok?'', Sarah asked worried as she looked at Jake through a plastic window who was laying on a gray operation table with a blue blanket on his body while he was in a room with metal walls with a ceiling lamp above him.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said looking worried with a frown on its face as he also looked at a motionless Jake.

''He'll be ok! But it's going to take 15 days for him to recover.'', Nurse Joy replied with a frown as she had a clip board showing Jake's result.

''15 days, but why so long?'', Sarah asked a little shocked to why it's going to take so long for him to recover.

''His injuries that he obtained during that ray of light didn't cause him any physical damage to his body, but the mental damage he toke is going to take some time to heal'', Nurse Joy responded with Treecko feeling a little better that Jake is going to be just fine.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a smile as he looked at both Sarah and Nurse Joy's worried looks.

''I think we should leave him alone! He should regain consciousness sometime in three days.'', Nurse Joy suggested as she walked through the hall to help other patients that need her help.

''Treecko lets go and get some sleep.'', Sarah exclaimed with a look of despair as she turned her head until she walked through the halls.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a sad look in his eyes as it started to follow Sarah until he saw Jake's body glow, much to its shock.

''Treecko? Treecko? Treecko?'', Treecko said stunned with its mouth opened in amazement as Jake's body while the bright white glow around Jake's body continued to glow brightly.

''Huh? What am I doing here? What happened to Me?'', Jake asked totally confused as he opened his eyes and jumped off the operating table as he yawned.


	12. Chapter 12 Recovery

**In the Pokémon Center where Jake had mysteriously recovered from the mental damage that he inflicted on himself with his Treecko being the only witness to what happened to him. **

**Back in the Pokémon Center waiting room where Sarah was standing in front of Nurse Joys Desk.**

''Here's your Torchic.'', Nurse Joy said with a smile as she handed Sarah her Poke Ball that held Torchic in it back to her.

''Thank you so much.'', Sarah said with a big smile as she grabbed her Poke Ball from Nurse Joys hands, then stared at it for a while until Nurse Joy asked her a question.

''So are you going to leave and continued your journey?'', Nurse Joy asked with a smile as she looked out of the window and saw that it was daytime.

''I think I'm going to wait for Jake to recover! Besides I only got one hour of rest after I brought Jake back here, and by that time it was 6:30.'', Sarah exclaimed as she warned a bit because of the lack of sleep she got.

''Torchic come on out.'', Sarah said as she threw her Poke Ball on the floor, then it opened up which caused Torchic to pop out of it.

''Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said happily as it walked over to Sarah with joy. Much to her delight as she saw that her Torchic was fully healed now.

''Thanks again Nurse Joy.'', Sarah said gratefully as she turned back to Nurse Joy who had a smile on her face, because everything was ok now.

''Don't mention it. Come back anytime.'', Nurse Joy exclaimed with a smile as Sarah then noticed that Torchic jumped on top of the bench that had Jake's opened laptop on it.

''Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said in curiously as it looked around to see where Jake and Treecko was, but to no avail when it couldn't find them.

''Torchic what are you doing?'', Sarah asked shocked as Torchic started to walk over to Jake's laptop, then walked onto of the keys, much to its shock as the laptop started to speak.

''Chaos Ball information collected.'', The robotic voiced said from the laptop which not only shocked Torchic, but freaked it out as well so much that it back away to the edge of the bench

''TOR-'', Torchic exclaimed in fear as the inside of its mouth started to glow red-orange in an attempt to use an Ember attack

''NO Torchic don't.'', Sarah exclaimed in shock as she ran towards Torchic to stop from using its Ember attack, but it was too late.

''CHIC.'', Torchic finally said as it shot its oval-shaped flames at Jake laptop, but Sarah jumped in front of it, and toke the attack.

''AAHH.'', Sarah yelled out in pain as the Ember attack hit her face causing her face to turn gray because of the ash.

''Tor, Tor.'', Torchic said a little scared as Sarah got up and looked down at in angrily.

''Torchic! You really shouldn't try to destroy other people's personal property.'', Sarah said angrily as her face then turned red with anger as she looked down at Torchic.

''Tor, Tor.'', Torchic said as she backed up from Sarah, but that's when she started to look at Jake's laptop in confusion as it showed a picture of a blue mechanical orb on its screen.

''Chaos Ball?'', Sarah said in confusion as she sat on the bench to see what it was.

''Torchic.'', Torchic said as it walked next to Sarah while it was still on the bench to see what was so important and interesting to her.

''Let's see what I can find.'', Sarah said to herself as she pushed the enter key and that's when the information popped up.

''The Chaos Ball is a device created by Team Rocket. It has destructive power and force and when activated can cause a destructive explosion that gives off unusual frequencies that can attract Pokémon out of their habitat.'', the laptop said as it gave Sarah and Torchic the information for the device.

''Hmp what a power device! Don't you agree Torchic?'', Sarah asked Torchic who was a bit astonished to what the laptop told them and the other information it gave them.

''Tor, Tor, Tor.'', Torchic exclaimed probably meaning it agrees with Sarah's accusation

''But what is this Team Rocket thing. And Jake's searched for something yesterday. Called the Jewel of Legends.'', Sarah asked with confusion as she started to move the clicker to the recently searched results

''What are you doing on my laptop.'', a voice from the hallway asked a bit angry as Sarah heard footsteps.

''Oh i'm so sorry Jake.'', Sarah exclaimed with an awkward look as she turned around to see Jake and Treecko walking towards her and Torchic.

''It's just I got curious and - JAKE.'', Sarah said in astonishment as she then realized that Jake was actually conscious and moving around.

''Y-Y-You're ok.'', Sarah said in shock as she stuttered to say it because he wasn't supposed to regain consciousness for two or three days.

''Torchic.'', Torchic said angrily as she jumped off the bench and ran towards Treecko as they glared at each other in anger

''Treecko, Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said with a calm look as it glared at Torchic who was kind of at Treecko.

''Treecko stop it.'', Jake demanded as Treecko then walked back towards Jake while Nurse Joy was now stunned to see Jake who was moving around perfectly fine.

''J-Jake you're ok. But how?'', Nurse Joy asked in shock as she walked away from her desk to Jake along with Sarah.

''Y-Yes I am I just needed a little rest that's all.'', Jake replied back as Nurse Joy and Sarah were a little confused with how fast he could have healed

''Right, how could you have recovered so quickly? You should have fully recovered in 15 days.'', Nurse Joy reminded Jake as she got out her clipboard that had Jake's condition level on it.

''Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said in shock to what it was hearing from Nurse Joy as it walked closer to Jake.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said as it stood in Torchic's way as it still had a calm look on its face.

''I really don't know how.'', Jake replied with an awkward grin as he Sarah then interrupted him while she wanted to know what happened.

''By the way what happened in the Oldale Ruins?'', Sarah asked as she remembered the Giant crater she saw last night as Treecko then remembered what happened.

''I don't remember what happened there at all.'', Jake replied to Sarah as Treecko tried to tell everyone what happened at the Oldale Ruins.

''Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said readily as he pointed to Jake then he put his hands on his head trying to mimic what Jake did last night.

''Torchic, Torchic, Torchic, Torchic, Torchic.'', Torchic said obviously getting annoyed with Treecko, which made Treecko angry.

''Treecko, calm Return.'', Jake said with an annoyed look as he got out his Poke Ball then the red ray hit Treecko which returned it to its Poke Ball.

''You too Torchic.'', Sarah said with an annoyed look as well as she got out her Poke Ball then it hit Torchic with the red beam which also returned it to its Poke Ball.

''Well however you got better I'm glad you're ok.'', Nurse Joy said with a smile as she walked into the hallway to check out the other Pokémon that's she is supposed to take care off.

''Well what are we waiting for, let's go.'', Jake said with a small smile as she picked up his laptop then started to walk towards the exit but he was then stopped by Sarah.

''Wait Jake. Are you sure you're ok?'', Sarah asked obviously worried about his health and condition, but Jake felt fine.

''Yeah i'm ok, let's just go.'', Jake exclaimed as he insisted that he was ok as he walked out of the Pokémon Center while he pulled up the Virtual Map of where they were.

''UM- Ok so what Route do we go to if we want to go to Rustboro City.'', Sarah asked wanting to know where they go after this.

''Well let me see. After this we go to Route 102 than West of that is Petalburg City where the Petalburg Gym, than Route 104 then North of Route 104 leads to Rustboro City.'', Jake replied as he looked at his laptop which had a map of it.

''Sound like we're going to have a lot of work to do just getting there.'', Sarah exclaimed as she sighed because of the long trip they had to go on.


	13. Chapter 13 Petalburg City

**A/N since in the Pokémon Anime they didn't have an episode in May and Ash's travel on Route 102 I had to skip to the part where they made it to Petalburg City like in the Anime and I'm going to have to skip a few scenes when they travel through Petalburg City like in the Anime as well.**

**After Jake had recovered from his injuries he and Sarah continued their Journey to become Pokémon Masters. There are on Route 102.**

''Jake when are we going to get Petalburg City?'', Sarah asked obviously irritated at how long it was taking to get there while she was walking behind Jake on the dirt road.

''For the 8th time we should be reaching Petalburg City in a few seconds now.'', Jake replied back to Sarah while he looked at the Virtual Map on his laptop as he was getting irritated on Sarah's constant asking.

''Anyway shouldn't we be catching Pokémon on our way to Rustboro City?'', Sarah asked since she knew that both needed two Pokémon to have an official gym battle.

''Yes, but we should have plenty of time to catch Pokémon once we're in the Petalburg Woods.'', Jake replied as he then stopped and put his laptop down because of a cliff that was a few feet away from them.

''Why did you stop?'', Sarah asked abet curious to why Jake had stopped in the middle of a path as he started to look at his laptop screen.

''If my laptop's map is correct over that cliff is Petalburg City.'', Jake exclaimed as he pointed to the cliff which is all Sarah needed to know.

''Ok thanks Jake.'', Sarah said with an excited look as she ran past Jake while almost knocking him down to the ground.

''Hey Sarah wait for Me.'', Jake demanded annoyingly as he raced after her as she finally made it to the cliff.

''Wow so this is Petalburg City.'', Sarah said amazingly as Jake finally made his way to the cliff and saw a big city with a lot of trees, houses a stream of river and two giant mountains far away

''Yeah this is Petalburg City home to the Petalburg Gym.'', Jake explained to an excited Sarah who was now fascinated with how beautiful the City was.

''Well what are we waiting for lets go I want to check out the sites.'', Sarah said excitedly as she started to run towards the twisted path much to Jake's astonishment.

''Wait what? Sarah we're suppose to being heading for the Petalburg woods so we can catch Pokémon so we can be eligible for the Rustboro Gym Battle. Remember?'', Jake tried to remind Sarah as he started to chase after her so he could hear him.

* * *

**Later that day in the park that had sand, a swing set, a slide, trees and Palm Trees where Jake and Sarah were sitting on small blue stones.**

''So you want to become a Pokémon Master?'', Jake asked while he was on his laptop trying to find information on this city.

''Yeah, but I still got a lot to learn.'', Sarah said with a smile as Jake agreed to what Sarah had just told him.

''Yeah you still got a lot to learn before you become a Pokémon Master, but of course so do I.'', Jake exclaimed as he searched for information on his laptop.

''Yeah, after that run in with that Wingull it's pretty clear that I need more training.'', Sarah said to herself as she looked down to the ground wondering what she could have done better.

''Don't cut yourself short you're going to be a great Trainer.'', Jake said with a small grin as he was still glued to his laptop.

''Thanks you're really nice.'', Sarah said with a big smile as Jake then put his laptop on the ground to tell her something that she could really use in her future Pokémon Battles.

''But you could use a bit strategy with you're battling style.'', Jake said as he then stood up then stretched his body out.

''What do you mean by that?'', Sarah asked a bit confused to what he meant by adding strategy to her battling style.

''I've only seen you battle two times, but I can already see that you rush into battling without thinking things through or having a strategy.'', Jake replied with a calm ok as he looked up into the sky wondering how long they would be here.

''I have my way of battling. I don't over calculate things too much like you do.'', Sarah replied a she turned her head while she had a frown on her face.

''Ok, I was just suggesting you think things through more like I do.'', Jake said as he picked his laptop off of the ground and that's when Sarah got defensive.

''I battle my way and I don't need any suggestions from you.'', Sarah exclaimed as she sounded a bit angry, but Jake was still remain calm.

''Ok, ok, ok.'', Jake said trying to calm Sarah down as she got up from the rock she was sitting on.

''I'm sorry.'', Sarah replied as she started to cool down a bit and that's when Jake made a suggestion.

''Hey why don't we head towards the Petalburg Gym to see what's it like.'', Jake suggested with a smile as he started to pull a map of the Petalburg city off of his laptop that showed him the pathway to the Petalburg Gym.

''Ok that sounds great and it could help us when we come back here for a Gym Battle.'', Sarah replied back with a smile as Jake's laptop pulled the information up.

''Ok Petalburg gym is this way.'', Jake exclaimed as he started to walk away from the park with Sarah following him.

* * *

**Jake and Sarah had made their way to the Petalburg Gym as it looked like a Dojo that had blue stone stairs with blue bricks surrounding it.**

''So this is the Petalburg Gym.'', Sarah said in amazement as she started to walk up the stairs.

''Yes and the Petalburg Gym requirements are for us to have three Pokémon if we want to have an official Gym Battle with the Gym Leader Norman'', Jake reminded Sarah as she opened the door and went in.

''Oh for god sakes wait for me Sarah.'', Jake demanded as he followed her into the Gym and for her in a big room that had a brown wooden floor with a giant rectangle in the middle of the room that also had two small rectangles at the end of it.

''HELLO ANYONE HERE.'', Sarah yelled loudly as she looked around along with Jake until they were then interrupted by a voice.

''Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to watch a video of the Hoenn League's that had taken place one month ago for the memories.'', A voice exclaimed as both Jake and Sarah turned around to see a seven-year old boy with teal hair, brown eyes while wearing glasses and is wearing brown shorts, green and black shoes and a green shirt walking from the slide in the door.

''Sorry we were just looking around.'', Jake exclaimed as Sarah wanted to know who he was.

''Hey wait who are you anyway?'', Sarah asked while Jake started to look up the Gym leaders Norman's information and family.

''I'm-'', the boy was about to finish until Jake interrupted by saying his name for him.

''He's Max! The Gym Leader's son along with his older sister May who is in Johto right now.'', Jake exclaimed as he was staring at the information on his laptop.

''He's one of the leaders kids? That's kind of cool '', Sarah exclaimed as she looked at Jake's laptop screen to see the information his laptop had brought up.

''That's right! Now have you two come here to challenge me dad?'', Max said with a smile with his arms on his hip while he also had his eyes closed.

''What no! We only have one Pokémon each.'', Jake responded much to Max's dismay as he started to look disappointed.

''I should have known. Only rookies. And I was hoping to see my Dad defeat strong opponents'', Max said with a frown much to Sarah's Dismay.

''Well that's more Pokémon than you have and we do have more skills as a trainer than you do you brat.'', Sarah exclaimed angrily while Jake just stood there watching them about to argue.

''Brat! Now listen here I may not have the skills as A Pokémon Trainer, but I defiantly know more about Pokémon than you will ever be.'', Max replied angrily as he was glaring as Sarah.

''How dare you. I have half a mind to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget.'', Sarah said even angrier as both Sarah and Max glared at each other in anger.

''Sarah really needs to learn how to control her temper.'', Jake thought to himself in dismay as he continued to watch Sarah and Max argue.

''Hey Max what are you doing?'', A voice asked much to everyone's confusion as they saw a tall man who had black eyes and hair and was wearing a red overcoat, brown boots a pale blue pants.

''Dad thank goodness you're here.'', Max exclaimed as he ran over to his dad then stopped while he was behind his leg.

''Hey you're Norman.'', Jake said in astonishment as he was looking at a Gym Leader.

''That's right now did you two come here for a Gym Battle with me?'', Norman asked as Max then interrupted him before Jake and Sarah could answer.

''No they're just rookies! They only have one Pokémon each, they only came here to look around.'', Max replied with a frown as Sarah got mad.

''Now you listen here you little-'', Sarah was about to finish until Jake interrupted her before she could.

''Sarah calm down.'', Jake demanded as he put his laptop down.

''Hey since you have a lot of energy how about we have an unofficial Gym Battle.'', Norman suggested with a smile much to Jake's and Sarah's shock.

''Dad you haven't done that since Ash came here for the first time.'', Max reminded him, but Sarah was ready to battle.

''Fine let's do this.'', Sarah exclaimed with a frown as she got her Poke Ball out.

''This is going to end horribly! Sarah's going to battle a Gym Leader that people are saying are so strong that he might end up in the Elite Four.'', Jake thought to himself with a displeased look on his face.


	14. Chapter 14 Sarah vs Norman

**Last chapter Jake and Sarah had finally made it to Petalburg City while on their way too Rustboro City so they could have their Gym Battle with the Gym Leader, but both decided to take a look at the Petalburg Gym where they met a boy named Max who got into a fight with Sarah, but then their argument was then cut short by a man named Norman who turned out to be the Petalburg Gym leader who quickly challenged Sarah to an unofficial Pokémon Gym Battle which Sarah quickly accepted much to Jake's dismay knowing the outcome of what the battle is.**

''Treecko come on out.'', Jake said as the Poke Ball in its hand opened up, then Treecko popped out of it much to Max's joy.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a cool look as it then put a twig in its mouth.

''So you picked Treecko as you're beginners Pokémon!'', Max exclaimed in surprise as he looked down at it while Sarah and Norman walked to opposite sides of the battle field.

''Treecko?'', Treecko said in confusion as it looked around not knowing what this place is at all while Max was looking down at it.

''Treecko this is the inside of the Petalburg Gym where Sarah is going to have an unofficial Gym Battle.'', Jake explained as he started to look at his laptop's screen again.

''Picking Treecko as a beginners Pokémon was a good choice!'', Max said with a smile as it was staring at it.

''Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said as it was staring at Max confusion because he didn't who Max was at all.

''Um thanks. Anyway Treecko I brought you out here so you could watch Sarah's match.'', Jake explained to Treecko as he started to to walk towards the bench along with Max

''Treecko, Treecko'', Treecko said as it followed Jake and Max to the bench

''Ok let's go!'', Sarah exclaimed while she was standing on the right side of the battlefield while she had her Poke Ball in her hand.

''Ok let's start.'', Norman replied with a smile as he got his Poke Ball out while standing on the other side of the field with a Poke Ball in his hand as well while Jake, his Treecko and Max were all sitting on the bench next to the battlefield.

''Well this battle will be over quickly.'', Max said with a smile as he was sitting next to Treecko while he was fixing his glasses much to Sarah's anger.

''Hey I heard that!'', Sarah yelled back in anger while Jake was on his laptop about to record the unofficial Gym Battle.

''Actually I agree with Max. This battle is going to be over quickly.'', Jake exclaimed while he was staring down at his laptop trying to get it to scan the battlefield and Pokémon both trainers are going to use.

''Treecko!'', Treecko said with a serious look while sitting in between Jake and Max as it nodded his head apparently agreeing with both Max and Jake.

''Jake, Treecko whose side are you two on?'', Sarah asked loudly with anger obviously upset about what they said.

''Sorry for me say this! But you're not going to win your Torchic isn't strong enough and even if you do win you're still not going to get a Gym Badge.'', Jake yelled out while still staring at his laptop screen, which Sarah couldn't reply to.

''Um. Let's just start already. Torchic come on out.'', Sarah exclaimed as her Poke Ball opened up and then Torchic appeared from it.

''Tor, Tor!'', Torchic exclaimed happily as it started to look around the Petalburg Gym while not knowing what this place was at all.

''Torchic stay focused.'', Sarah demanded seriously as Torchic then looked at Norman and ready itself for battle.

''Only a Torchic huh?'', Max said disappointedly but didn't say that so loud that Torchic could hear because he didn't want to get attacked by it.

''A Torchic! That's the same Pokémon my daughter May got for her first Pokémon.'', Norman exclaimed in Joy as he then was going to show what Pokémon he was going to use.

''Now it's my turn Slakoth come on out.'', Norman exclaimed as the Poke Ball in his hand opened up and a brown, sloth-like mammalian Pokémon with a shaggy coarse fur and brown stripes on its back, scruff of fur on the top of its head and a large, pig-like pink nose and a sleepy expression on its face appeared from the ball.

''Slakoth, Slakoth.'', Slakoth said with his eyes half-opened as it moved its arms in a lazy way as Sarah got a red device out, but decided to put it away.

''Now time for a scan.'', Jake's said with a serious look as the small red sphere on the back of his laptop let out a red light that scanned the entire battlefield

''Huh?'', Max and Norman exclaimed in confusion as Jake's laptop started to talk.

''Scan complete chance of Torchic winning…20 percent. '', A robotic voice said as it then showed Jake all of Slakoth's moves.

''Um. Ok give me your best shot.'', Norman exclaimed with a small grin as Sarah was just about to do just that.

''Don't worry I will. Torchic use Peck.'', Sarah demanded as Torchic then started to run towards Slakoth who was just standing there.

''Torchic.'', Torchic exclaimed as it then jumped towards Slakoth and was about to make contact with it, but Slakoth still was moving.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth said as it then side stepped It by turning its body completely avoiding Torchic's Peck attack.

''Huh?'', Sarah said in shock as she saw Slakoth dodge Torchic's attacks so easily.

''Tor-'', Torchic said confused as it then feel on its head causing Treecko to laugh.

''Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said with a smile as it started to laugh at Torchic, but Torchic tried to ignore Treecko's laughing.

''Good old Slakoth.'', Max said with a smile as Jake decided to look at them battle as he put his laptop on the side.

''Torchic use Ember.'', Sarah demanded as the inside of Torchic's mouth started to glow red-orange then shot the red-orange oval-shaped flames from its mouth

''Torchic.'', Torchic yelled out as its eyes were now closed as it continued to shoot out its Ember attack, but Slakoth didn't move.

''Slakoth dodge it's.'', Norman demanded with his arm out as Slakoth then obeyed its master.

''Slakoth'', Slaoth said calmly avoided the Ember attack by moving its body backwards causing the Ember Attack to go above it.

''Huh but how?'', Sarah asked shocked as Slakoth then got back up and was now ready to fight.

''Sarah watch out! Slakoth's is about to attack now.'', Jake exclaimed knowing that Slakoth's ability has worn out by now.

''To later Slakoth use Blizzard now.'', Norman demanded as Slakoth then shot an icy wind from its mouth with small snowballs at it.

''Huh? Torchic use Ember to counter.'', Sarah demanded in shock as Torchic then shot its Ember attack at Slakoths Blizzard attack.

''Bad move!'', Jake said to himself while he had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as The Ember attack clashed with the Blizzard attack for a short while until the Blizzard attack cut through it like it was nothing

''Tor-Tor!'', Torchic exclaimed in pain shock as its Ember attack was being engulfed by the Blizzard much to Sarah's shock.

''Q-Quick dodge it Torchic.'', Sarah stuttered to say as Torchic tried to move out-of-the-way, but it was too late as the Blizzard Attack hit Torchic.

''Torchic.'', Torchic exclaimed in terror as the Blizzard was hitting its entire body causing it pain much to Sarah's shock.

''Torchic.'', Sarah said in shock as the coldness of the Blizzard attack was affecting most of the battlefield causing Jake, Treecko and Max to feel the cooldness.

''Th-this is just like last time when Slakoth battled Pikachu.'', Max said in dismay as he was holding both of his arms with hands.

''It's not so A Ice-Type move shouldn't have much effect on a fire type like Torchic but since Torchic is so low leveled it should be doing major damage to it!'', Jake said calmly as he then looked who had its hands on both of its arms obviously be affected by the coldness more than Max.

''Oh I forgot since you're a grass type the coldness really doesn't go well for you right?'', Jake said with a frown as his Treecko then replied.

''Tr-Tr-Treecko.'', Treecko stuttered say as it shook its head agreeing with him.

''Torchic try and get out of it!'', Sarah demanded frantically but Torchic was then stuck in the Blizzard attack.

''Tor-Torchic.'', Torchic said with pain while being unable to move its body or get away from the Blizzard attacks assault.

''Now let's end this! Slakoth use Shadow Ball'', Norman demanded as Slakoth stopped using its Blizzard Attack.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth exclaimed as it then created a dark-purple ball in its hands then preparing to throw it.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth said as it then shot the Shadow Ball at Torchic who was still a little dazed from the Blizzard.

''Torchic no.'', Sarah yelled out as Torchic then noticed the Shadow Ball coming right at it.

''TORCHIC!'', Torchic yelled out as the Shadow Ball then hit it causing a small explosion to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 Decision

**Picking off from last chapter where Sarah had battled Normans ****Slakoth ****with her****Torchic****, but as the battle started ****Slakoth ****seemed to have the upper hand by entrapping ****Torchic ****with its Blizzard Attack then finishing it off with a Shadow Ball attack that made contact with it. **

''Torchic are you ok?'', Sarah asked worried as the dust cleared up from the arena, then she started to see her Torchic.

''This battle is over.'', Jake said to himself while still sitting on the bench with Max and Treecko who somehow knowing that Torchic had lost the battle with Slakoth.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said hearing what Jake had said to agreeing with it as all of them saw the Torchic was lying on the floor unconscious with black swirls in its eyes.

''Torchic no.'', Sarah exclaimed as she ran towards it with Slakoth(who was the obvious winner of the battle) just standing a few feet away from Sarah's Torchic as it had its eyes still half-opened.

''Great job Slakoth.'', Norman said with a smile as he then held Slakoth's Poke Ball in his hand that then shot out a red beam from the grey button.

''Slakoth, Slak.'', Slakoth said with a slight smile as it was then returned to its Poke Ball.

''I knew dad would win this one.'', Max said with a pleased look as he got off the bench and ran towards Norman while Jake and Treecko watched him in relief.

''He must have a lot of respect for his dad.'', Jake said a little relieved about Max leaving the beach while Treecko was just looking at Sarah and Torchic.

''Torchic return you deserve a nice rest.'', Sarah said with a frown as She got out her Poke Ball then the red beam returned Torchic to is Poke Ball and that's when Jake picked up his laptop, then got off of the bench.

''Lets go and see how Sarah's doing.'', Jake suggested with a calm look as he started to walk towards her as Treecko got off of the bench as well.

''Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko exclaimed as he started to follow Jake, then Max and Norman all walked up to Sarah with Norman being the first person to talk to her.

''That was a really nice battle.'', Norman said with a grin as Sarah put her Poke Ball back in her bag then started to smile.

''Yeah it really was a nice battle.'', Sarah replied with a smile as Jake was a little confused to why she was so happy.

''I know you explained this to me, but I still don't get why you're so happy even when you lose.'', Jake said with a confused expression still not getting why she's so happy about losing.

''You're kidding me?'', Sarah said with a surprised look on how Jake's still not getting it and that's when Max interrupted him.

''For someone so smart you're not very bright.'', Max said with a smile as Treecko then got a bit angry about him insulting his Trainers while Jake remained calm, cool and totally collected.

''Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said angrily as it got in front of Max who was a little scared of it now as it started to walk towards him.

''Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'', Max repeatedly said again and again while trying to stop it from attacking him, because he didn't want to get attacked by another Pokémon again.

''Treecko calm down.'', Jake demanded softly and calmly as his Treecko then started to back down then turned towards Jake.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said as it walked back towards Jake who then got out his Poke Ball planning on returning it.

''Ok, Treecko you so the battle so return.'', Jake exclaimed as the red beam from the grey button then hit it causing Treecko to returned to its Poke Ball.

''I can explain that. A Pokémon Battle is not just for the sake of winning! It's also about having fun while making new friends and rivals.'', Norman explained to Jake as he was starting to understand it more, then Sarah interrupted

''Hey Norman can I ask you something?'', Sarah asked wanting to get if off of her back while Max just remained silent for some reason.

''Yes what is it?'', Norman asked as he looked down at her as she then started to say to him.

''Do you happen to have a Badge Case that you could give me and Jake.'', Sarah asked nervously and curiously as Jake then started to stare down at Max who was obviously thinking something.

''Yeah of course I had a feeling this might happened to I got two Badge cases.'', Norman replied as he got two small, thin blue boxes from his pocket and handed both of them to Jake and Sarah.

''Sweet! Thank you so much!'', Sarah said with an excited look as she opened it to see 8 empty different shapes in the badge case while Jake just looked at his while Max stayed quiet.

''I suggest we go in order.'', Jake suggested much to Sarah's confusion to what he was talking about.

''What do you mean by that?'', Sarah asked a little confused as Norman knew what he was talking about.

''I mean we should have Gym Battles where the Gym Leaders give us Badges in the correct order that they have in the Badge case.'', Jake explained to as he opened his badge case and pointed to the badge shaped holes.

''Oh I get it now.'', Sarah said with an astonished look as she started to understand what Jake was telling her.

''Yeah you see when you battle Gym Leaders you'll notice the battles will get tougher and tougher.'', Jake told her as he got out his laptop while trying to pull up the information on it.

''You're right! And you'll also notice that Gym Leaders Pokémon will be stronger than the last Gym Leaders.'', Norman cut with a serious look as Jake then realized that he almost forgot some crucial details about Gym Battles.

''And I almost forgot that each Gym Leader specialists in a certain type of Pokémon: Rock, Fighting, Electric, Fire, Normal, Flying, Psychic and finally Water!'', Jake explained to Sarah where Max then interrupted him.

''Yeah that's right! And I've met all of them! With my travels with Ash, Brock and my sister May.'', Max said with a pleased look as he then pointed to himself with his thumb.

''Hey I heard of Ash! Ash Ketchum right? He was in Top 16 in the Indigo Conference and was in the top 8 in the Silver Conference and in the Top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference not so long ago.'', Sarah said as Jake then started to remember what he saw off of tv a few months back before he started his Pokémon Journey.

''Yeah the Indigo Conference is where he lost because of his Charizard refusing to battle and in the Silver Conference was when his Charizard was beaten by this guy's Blaziken and finally the Ever Grande Conference is where his Pikachu narrowly lost to this guy's Meowth.'', Jake exclaimed as he started to remember everything about this guy Ash now.

''And right now he's in the Sinnoh Region while traveling with a coordinator named Dawn and his old friend Brock.'', Jake said as he gathered information from his laptop showing Ash's first Pokémon Battle in the Sinnoh Leagues.

''Brock? What's he doing in Sinnoh Region?'', Max asked a little confused to what Brock was doing their and who was this Dawn person.

''Coordinator? What's that?'', Sarah said obviously clueless since she's never seen a Pokémon Contest or ever heard of it.

''A coordinator is a type of trainer who raises his or her Pokémon is a contest. A contest it where trainers show off the Coolness, Beauty, Cutness, Smartness and Toughness by doing attack combinations. You understand'', Jake explained to him as he pulled up a video of a Contest where a Trainer is showing off his Pokémon's Coolness.

''That's right.'', Max exclaimed with a smile knowing about contest and coordinators since his sister is a coordinator.

''Jake I think it's about time for us to leave.'', Sarah exclaimed she was now thinking about getting to Rustboro City for their Gym Battle now.

''Oh, ok! See you later.'', Jake exclaimed as both Sarah and Jake started to move towards the exit.

''Good luck on your Journey you guys. I hope I see you soon.'', Norman said as he waved good-bye and that's when Max yelled out.

''WAIT.'', Max yelled out with his hand out.

''Huh?'', Jake, Sarah and Norman exclaimed as they looked down at him.

''I starting to get bored while staying here with the same people and Pokémon every day. So I want to go with you two.'', Max said which shocked everybody in the room.


	16. Chapter 16 Jake vs Norman

**Despite Sarah's battle with Norman ending in defeat for her, she was still happy, much to Jake's confusion, and as he ****was then being explained**** why battling is not just for the sake of winning, Norman gave Sarah and Jake badge cases and as they about to leave Max stopped them and shocked almost everyone as he revealed he wanted to go with them on their journey.**

''Wh-What did you just say kid?'', Sarah asked slightly shocked as she turned around to look at Max while Jake just turned around while looking completely calm.

''I-I said that I want to go with you two!'', Max repeated while he sounded a little nervous as his dad(Norman) then interrupted him.

''Max what are you saying? You only just meet these two.'', Norman pointed out to him as Jake remained silent while he was just watching the whole thing to see how it plays out.

''This should be interesting. I want to see how this ends.'', Jake thought to himself as he was watching Sarah, Norman and Max while deciding not to get involved in this until the time was right for him.

''I know I've only just met these two, but I want to go with them on their journey to have some fun and bring back memories from when I was traveling with Ash, Brock and May.'', Max replied to his dad with a depressed look while he turned towards him, but that's when Sarah interrupted.

''Hey wait! Don't me and Jake get a say in this?'', Sarah asked a bit angry because she wanted to have a say in which Max could travel with them

''Sarah maybe it would be a good idea it we let him come with us.'', Jake suggested finally speaking now much to Sarah's shock.

''Really!'', Max said in joy to what Jake just said about him while Noman remained silent.

''Jake what are you talking about?'', Sarah asked as she turned around towards Jake while he was puting his laptop on the floor.

''I mean if he really did travel around this Region with Ash, May and Brock he would probably remember everything about the places he's been to which could be a big help for us.'', Jake explained with a small smile while Sarah was still a little unconvinced if she should let Max travel with them.

''But I don't want this kid to go with us, besides I've only known him for day and I find him irritating.'', Sarah exclaimed with a frown as she then crossed her arms refusing to let Max go with them.

''HEY! I'm standing right here! And you should find yourself grateful that I'm offering to go with you, because it's obvious you don't know what you're doing'', Max yelled out it rage which enraged Sarah quiet a bit.

''Now you listen here! I think you should watch your mouth or i'll-'', Sarah was about to finish her sentence until she was then interrupted by Jake and Norman.

''BOTH OF YOU STOP IT.'', Both Norman and Jake yelled out which made both silenced both Sarah and Max.

''Listen Max do you really want to go with them?'', Norman asked as he looked down at Max who quickly responded.

''Yes I do.'', Max replied as he was becoming nervous again afraid that his dad would say no.

''Ok fine, but one of you two will have to prove to me that you can take care of yourselves.'', Norman replied much to everyone's confusion to what he was talking about.

''And how is Sarah and me going to do that?'', Jake asked as he didn't know how he or Sarah was supposed to do that.

''With a Pokémon Battle of 'll show me that you can handle yourself in a Pokémon Battles'', Norman replied with a smile as he got out the Poke Ball that was holding his Slakoth.

''What? But dad that's not fair.'', Max complained thinking that he would beat Jake easily since he already defeated Sarah.

''Yeah.'', Sarah complained, but then started to re think it while Jake was remaining calm as ever.

''Fine! I'm the one you're going to battle!'', Jake said as he walked towards the left side of the battle field.

''Ok'', Norman replied as he began to walk to the other side of the battle field while Max then started to walk to the beach along with Sarah.

''Huh? Hey wait Jake, what about your laptop?'', Sarah asked as she picked it up off of the floor the started to walk towards Jake who then stopped her.

''Just hold on to if for me! I won't be needing it.'', Jake replied calmly as he then got to his side of the battle field.

''Huh? Well ok?'', Sarah replied with a confused look as she walked to beach, then sat next to Max

''Slakoth come on out!'', Norman said with a serious look as he threw his Poke Ball on the floor of the arena, then his Slakoth came out of it.

''Slakoth, Slak.'', Slakoth said with a drowsy look while it was standing in front of Norman.

''Treecko I choose you.'', Jake said with a calm look as he threw his Poke Ball on the floor of the arena, then Treecko popped out of it.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said with a cool look as it put a twig in its mouth.

''Ok I win Max comes with us, but if you win Max stays here. Is that reasonable?'', Jake asked with his arms crossed as he was waiting patiently for an answer along with Sarah and Max.

''Deal.'', Norman replied much to Sarah delight and Max's dismay thinking they know what the outcome of the battle will be.

''Oh man. I don't know who to cheer for.'', Max said with a worried look as he looked at Jake, then his dad while Sarah was looking a bit tense.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that Jake loses this Pokémon battle, because I don't want this kid to travel with us.'', Sarah thought to herself as the Pokémon battle between Jake and Norman began.

''Treecko use Quick Attack.'', Jake demanded with his arm stretched out as Treecko obeyed him.

''Treecko.'', Treecko exclaimed as he then ran on all fours while leaving a white trail as it was running towards Slakoth.

''Oh no! This is going to have the same out come when Ash's Pikachu used its Quick Attack on Slakoth.'', Max said obviously worried as he remembered what happened in the battle between Pikachu and Slakoth.

''Slakoth dodge it now.'', Norman demanded as Treecko got even closer towards Slakoth.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth said with a calm look as it then side stepped Treeck by moving its body to the left of it, but Jake didn't seem worried.

''Just as I thought. Treecko turn your body around and use Pound.'', Jake demanded which shocked Max and Sarah as Treecko obeyed him as it was about to pass Slakoth.

''Treecko.'', Treecko exclaimed as it then turned it body around, then hit Slakoth on its stomach.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth said as it stumbled back from the force of that pound attack as Treecko then placed itself a few feet behind Slakoth.

''It-It actually hit Slakoth.'', Norman said slightly shocked along with Sarah and Max.

''Now lets try this again Treecko use Quick Attack followed up with a Pound attack.'', Jake demanded as Treecko then turned to face a slightly dazed Slakoth

''Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko said with a small smile as it ran towards Slakoth quickly while leaving a white trail of course.

''Slakoth dodge it.'', Norman demanded, but it was too late as Treecko then his Slakoth with its tail while boosting the power of its Pound attack, because of the Quick Attack.

''Slakoth, Slak.'', Slakoth exclaimed as it tumbled back in pain as Treecko returned in front of Jake who had a calm face.

''H-How'd he do that.'', Max said in astonishment while he was looking at the whole thing along with Sarah.

''I can't believe Treecko actually hit Slakoth twice in a row.'', Sarah said amazed on how Treecko could have done that.

''Wow! You really surprise me, but you won't beat Slakoth with just brute force you know.'', Norman replied with a smile as his Slakoth then stopped stumbling, but was a bit injured from the double attack.

''I know.'', Jake replied as he then started to think of what Normans next move will be.

''If my research is right. Then Norman will command his Slakoth to use Blizzard! Ice type moves super effective against grass types. It's a good thing I watched Norman battle so many times.'', Jake replied as a slight grin spread across his face as Norman then commanded his Slakoth to attack.

''Slakoth use Blizzard.'', Normand demanded with a serious look as Slakoth then opened its mouth, then let out cold air with snow from it.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth said as the Blizzard attack was now being aimed at Treecko while Jake didn't command it to move.

''What's Jake doing? He has to command Treecko to dodge. Ice type moves are extremely effective against Grass Types.'', Max said in distress at the Blizzard attack was getting closer to Treecko.

''Treecko you'll just have to take it. Then we'll save our little surprise for later'', Jake thought to himself as the Blizzard Attack finally hit Treecko.

''TREECKO.'', Treecko yelled out in pain as it then fell to its knee's as the Blizzard was hitting its entire body.

''Oh no.'', Max said in distress as Treecko was taking a lot of damage from the attack while Jake was just standing there.

''What is Jake doing?'', Sarah said in confusion to why Jake wasn't commanding Treecko to get out of the Blizzard attack.

''TREECKO.'', Treecko yelled out in pain again.

''Huh! What's that kid up too?'', Norman thought to himself as Jake wasn't commanding Treecko to do anything.

''Now. Treecko use Absorb.'', Jake demanded with his left arm out much to Sarah's shock as Treecko then got up off of its knees

''Tree..cko.'', Treecko struggled to say as it then released a two red beams of light from its hands at Slakoth.

''Slakoth.'', Slakoth said as it stopped the Blizzard attack because of the two red beams hitting its body while absorbing its strength.

''Treecko.'', Treecko said in joy as some of its wounds healed, while Slakoth was struggling to stand up.

''Wh-When did Treecko learn Absorb.'', Sarah said in shock at what she had just saw.

''Huh you didn't know that Jake's Treecko knew Absorb?'', Max said astonished as he was watching the whole thing in excitement.

''For some reason Treecko learned Absorb back in the Oldale Ruins after that massive explosion.'', Jake thought to himself as he then remembered the Pokémon battle.

''Slakoth use Shadow Ball now.'', Norman demanded as Slakoth the created the purplish, black ball in its hand then fired it at Treecko.

''Treecko us Quick Attack and Pound to try to send that Shadow Ball back at Slakoth.'', Jake deamanded as Treecko obeyed him without a bit of hesitation.

''Treecko, Treecko, Treecko.'', Treecko exclaimed as it used its Quick Attack to run quickly towards the Shadow Ball.

''I sure hopes this works.'', Jake thought to himself as Treecko got closer to the Shadow Ball.


End file.
